Living the Memories of Tobio
by Star Kirkland-Jones
Summary: A year after the war of Robotonia and supposed peace with Dr. Tenma, Astro's life is back to normal, or so it would seem...  Can Astro and his new sister figure out the why her home was destroyed, or will the culprit continue to get away with his crime?
1. Prologue

_Hey guys. I know it's been a little while, since I've written anything. Well I'm gonna be a freshman next year, and to tell you the truth I'm kinda nervous. But you know... Anyway I'm awlso starting a new topic. So for all my TSS reviewers I love you, and I'll try to update my stories soon. :) I don't own Astro Boy. I'm not even old enough to think about owning it. I mean didn't he first get written in the 50's? Now to the story!_

**Prologue**

**Astro's POV**

Before I tell you what I'm gonna tell you about we need to get one thing staright. I never saw it coming. And I mean _**NEVER**_. It was a year after I had stopped the war from Robotonia that I got it. It was my birthday and Zoron and Dr. O'Shay had made me a cake. Dr. Tenma was still in jail (thank goodness for that too. All this "You''ll rule all robots someday" thing was gonna drive me crazy.) and things had gotten quiet. Well not as hectic. I was still saving people but not as much. I don't see Atlas or Pluto anymore and Epsilon has been busy protecting the creatures in the sea. Reeno and all of my school friends visit often though. If it not for them, I'd be bored out of my mind.

I walked to school because today just happened to be Friday, my favorite day of the week. After school I overheard Ken telling Abercrombie about a surprise party over at my place. Apparently Alejo was supposed to keep me busy while they all set everything up. Last year my birthday was a total bummer. It was my first birthday (not counting Tobio's memories.) But there was a problem on Mars, and I couldn't really celebrate it. I mean I didn't really mind, but hey. Anyway Dr. O'Shay has been really secrative lately. It drives me crazy when he and Zoron do that. They know I'm there. But they do it anyway.

"Shhhhhhh." Ken hushed the other boys. Yeah, I still heard him. He didn't know that though.

"So he doesn't know yet?" Alejo asked. Ken shook his head and I looked back to the paper on my desk. I decided to make it look convincing. I started writing the first thing that came to mind. Which just happened to be about nothing. Hmmmmm. I decided to draw instead. It was a picture of a girl Tobio used to know. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Astrid. She was from Staropia, the city next door to Metro City. Tobio had always had a crush on her, even p-ast his better judgement. She ended up moving back to having her home destroyed a week later. He never saw her again. To tell you the truth all of Tobio's memories of her, where happy ones. She was amazing. Startling really.

_Hmmm. For those of you who've read my stories before should know that I really hate cliff-hangers. To tell you the truth I hate writing them too... Anyway I have to write this one, beacue you know this is just a SAMPLE of the story. I'll update soon, thyough, so don't worry. :) -Star Saturday_


	2. First Breath

Hey. So here I am with chapter one with my new Astro Boy story. At the time being it's my only Astro Boy story, but I plan to change that in the future. So I'll keep you all posted.

Chapter One

First Breath

Alejo took me all over the place. I tried to get away from him, but he didn't seem to get it. But what can I say. It's Alejo. He was always talking about robots and stuff. I sighed but he didn't seem to notice. "This was the first robot built, and over here is the second..." I pretty much ignored him from that point on. If he noticed than he didn't seem to care a whole lot.

"Alejo?" I finally asked. He seemed skocked by my sudden words. "Can I go home now? I have homework to do. He seemed dissappointed. Uh, yeah sure. So as we walked home from the museum, I thought about what everyone was planning. I knew I was going to have to act surprised by the surprise party but why was Dr. O'Shay acting so... bazzaar? As we approached my house Alejo didn't really say anything. As we walked though the door though all the lights where off. Almost surprised by the sudden darkness, I turned on the light. "SURPRISE!" All of my friends shouted.

To tell you the truth I was pretty surprised. I hadn't really saw that one coming. Than again I'd never been to a party like this before. Dr. O'Shay didn't appear to be here though. Zoron was and she let me know by running into me in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday, Astro!" She said happily.

"Thanks, Zoron!" I smiled, and hugged her back. She let go and we all went into the kitchen for cake. I don't really eat but I did for her. It turns out it was pretty good. But can't say that I''l make a habit eating though... But I'm won't tell her that though. "That was pretty good cake, sis." She was beeming with joy. My friends all agreed with me.

"Yeah. My favorite flavor."

"Totally awesome."

She gave me another hug and ran out of the room. Wondering why, I followed her, but was stopped by Ken. "Give her a minute. I think she's getting the Dr. from his office. I looked at him confused, but it didn't last long.

"Astro!" I ran to Dr. O'Shay wondering why he was calling me. There he sat with the girl from Tobio's memories. Astro this is Star." He turned to her. "Go and say hi."

Star got up and walked over to me. "Hi. I'm Star. Dr. O'Shay told me I'm your new sister." She smiled, but I was dumbfolded. Totally and utterly clueless. What was I supposed to do?


	3. Getting to Know Astro

_Hey. Sorry it took awhile to update. My internet was acting weird. But it should be better now. I mean otherwise how could I be posting this? Well good question. I wouldn't be... Yeah... Anyway, I have a lot of ideas going for this story and will try to constantly update it. I know I haven't gotten much support, for this, but I know that I haven't written for this topic before. That's OK. I understand. But I highly recommend reading some of my other stories. But like always support is accepted with open arms, and the same with ideas for my characters like: Astro (or Star) malfunctioning. Well thank you for reading all this nonsense, and I hope you'll stick with me through the rest of the chapter. Like always I state I don't own anything (except Star) because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, but making it an episode... And let the chapter BEGIN!_

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to Know Astro**

**Star's POV**

I sat down and looked at the wide chocolate brown eyes of the strange black-haired boy in front of me. His hair was molded into two points. It sort of looked like horns if you ask me. There was a girl next to him and you could _clearly_ tell they were related. "Hi." I said slowly. The boy's mouth fell to the floor. No not literally. He seemed shocked, almost scared by me being there. Did I have green skin, or maybe my make-up made me look dead? Either way he was creeping me out.

"Uh... Hi?" I said again. The girl jumped forward shoving the boy aside. Her eyes shined in the bright room.

"Hey! My name's Zoran. That weirdo over there is my brother, Astro." I sorta laughed at that. Astro and Zoran. He quickly got over whatever was going on in his head though.

"Uhhhh. Y-Yeah... W-W-What she s-said." He was stuttering. I looked at Zoran again.

"Does he normally do that?" I questioned. She shook her head. Great. He probably thought I was cute, or something. I looked back over at him, when the doctor burst into the room.

"Oh, good, your awake." He smiled, but it seemed... Forced. I can see through almost everything. I had this friend from Staropia named Jannie. She always thought that she was unreadable. That is until she met me. I have a gift, what can I say. But this boy, his face was so... complicated. I saw fear, sadness, anger, and confusion. But what I didn't understand was all the scars I could see under the surface. Scars that no normal thirteen year old should have. Betrayl.

I tried to get off of the table I was sitting on, only to fall to the floor under my own two feet. Like my legs where made of jell-o. Odd... I tried again, only to fall again, but this time I heard a metal _clunk_. Like my boots where made of metal. But that wasn't possible, was it? Astro helped me get up, but his features where still a jumbled mess. "Are you OK?" I asked forgeting about my situation, for a moment only caring about his.

"Oh, yeah." He stated. "Just fine." He smiled, but like Dr. O'Shay's it was forced. I knew he was lying. I know a lie when I see one.

"If you say so..." I mumbled to myself. He helped me sit back down and jumped up next to me. Than suddenly something clicked in my head. I saw a message flash before my eyes reading _**Wireless Network Open, Continue?**_ I selected yes curious where it came from. But no body else seemed to have noticed. I was amazed at what I found. I heard voices. But they weren't out loud. It was like I was in their heads...

_How could this be happening to me? This is like being Tobio all over again... Seeing her face. Her gorgeous face. Why did Dr. O'Shay give me her as a birthday present? Was he trying to make a statement? That maybe I needed a girlfriend? Or maybe someone else besides me to look after Zoran. Why can't it all be simple? Why is everything always so hard?_

It was Astro. I was hearing Astro's thoughts in my head. Was that creepy or what? But it was also kind of sweet. He said I was gorgeous. But without really thinking about it, I was talking.

"Astro I know how you feel. That everything is to hard and almost never simple." He looked at me utterly shocked. "Hey, who's Tobio?" His eyes almost swelled up with tears, but he quickly got a hold of his emotions.

"He was the boy I was modeled after. I look like him, I talk like him, I even have all of his memories. But it wasn't enough for Dr. Tenma. He realized I _wasn't_ Tobio, and never could be, never would be. I can't grow or eat food. So he deactivated me and left me there alone for almost 2 years. Dr. O'Shay found me, gave me a new name and here I am." He stared at the floor. "But I'm not Tobio, and I never will be. I will forever be Astro." His gaze seemed lost and unfocused. Sort of like a new born baby. He shifted uncomfortably, and when I looked up I noticed that it was just me and Astro in the room now.

"I'm sorry." I said, truthfully sorry I even asked. He wiped away a tear and sniffled.

"It's OK. I'm not Tobio." He stated. He seemed happy that he wasn't this Tobio. But what I didn't understand was why everytime he looked at me, did he look so sad?

"You know, I think being a robot sounds pretty cool compared to being a regular kid. Dr. O'Shay told me I was a robot, and to tell you the truth, I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. You know before Staropia exploded taking my life, we had no robots. Only the rich had them but they still had only had one or two. But when I came here to Metro City, everyone seemed to act so normal around the robots here, like it was just part of everyday normal life. I thought maybe if I came here, my family would let more robots enter the city. But sadly when they did, something happened to them causing the whole city to crumple. I think that maybe it was the vice-president. My dad got elected to be president and he hated it, so yeah. The VP wasn't one for robots..."

"I can understand that. My friend Reno has a girl he likes where robots are really rare. So yeah. I see so much clearer now. If you know what I mean." I nodded. I had a feeling me and Astro where gonna get along great. Especially now that I can read everything that goes on in his head.

_Well I'm ending it there. I made this a longer chapter for obvious reasons. Anyway, ideas like always, are greated with open arms. Thanks, and until the next chapter!_


	4. Adjustments and Nightmares

_Hey, peoples! Sorry... It's been crazy the last couple of days. It sould be smooth sailing from now on though... But I have some important news. I love you all, but I need to know if you like my stories or not. Reviews can help me better understand what you guys want, so yeah... Now that I got that out iof my system, ON WITH THE STORY!:D! Wait one more thing. It's gonna switch the POV a lot. So yeah. Stick with me, because it might get confusing..._

**Chapter 3**

**Adjustments and Nightmares**

**Astro's POV**

I stared as Star. I couldn't believe her life wasn't what I, or Tobio, thought it was. I had always assumed she had it made. That her life was a perfect, and there wasn't a flaw to be found. She was like me in almost every way. But unlike her my, I mean Tobio's, dad was work obsessed. No, it was both of her parents. They were to busy trying to shape the city, to let robots in. "Did they notice when you left?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Sadly no. When I came back and told them about Metro City, they looked at me like I was crazy. Something in me snapped that day. When I think back to that time I remember trying to tell them I wasn't crazy and I didn't need help. But no matter how hard I tried, I got no where. After that I went to my room. Everything else is just a blur..." I looked at her to find that she had no emotion on her face. Like she didn't care at all. To tell you the truth I wasn't that calm when I told the story of Tobio. It tore me up inside. "I know what your thinking." She stated after a little while.

"Huh?" I said without really thinking. She snorted.

"I'm not calm." How did she know what I was thinking? Was she like a mind reader or something? "I might be a mind reader though." What? How was she doing that? "To tell you the truth I don't know myself... Weird huh? Your brain must have a frequency. See if you can access yours." Uhhh. How was I suppoed to do that? Somethiong flashed across my vision. _**Wireless Network Locked, Try Again Later. **_

__"It won't let me. It says the network is locked."

"Oh, right. Here let me fix that..." A second later she sighed. "Try agin now." I did and was amazed. I knew what she was thinking.

_That was sorta funny. Maybe I can tell him a joke... Hmmmm. No, I wonder if we can talk over this network. That would be pretty cool if we could. I wonder if I can access the radio... Wow, I can. That is soooo cool. Wait, I need to change the station... Yeah. That's the song I wanted. _

"Wow." I mumbled and sighed at the same time. That is sooooo cool. _Star? _I thought. She responed immediately.

_Yes, Astro? Can I help you?_

_ This is really cool._ I stated. _We're talking while not talking..._

_ Hey, your right! Wow, I didn't even notice!_ She laughed out loud, right when Dr. O'Shay came back into the room.

"Well I see your both getting along. How about we go out to a movie or something for the rest of the night?" I looked at Star and she nodded.

"Sure." Me and Star didn't even listen to the movie. I was recording it so I could watch it later, Star most likely doing the same. We talked and talked through the whole thing. Dr. O'Shay didn't even notice. When the movie was over we continued talking. Zoran had fallen asleep on the way home, leaving me and Star something to talk about. When we got home we split up. She took a shower first while I went on the computer all the time still talking. Than I got the worst headache ever. _**Wireless Network Error, Restart system? **_That was my body's way of telling me to go to bed. I dismissed the message and managed to get two words through the ntework before I shut down. Good Night.

I woke up to Zoran pulling on my arm. I grunted. "Astro get up! Star won't wake up." I moaned and got up and stretched. A habit Tobio had started when he was little, and I can't seem to let go.

"Mmmmm, kay." I mumbled. I changed out of my pajamas and followed Zoran to Star's room. She was spawled all over her bed like she was thrown there. She was as limp as a rag doll. Her network was open though. I selected yes and everything wnet blank.

**Zoran's POV**

Astro walked over to her bed, and tested her arms. "Hmmm. As limp as a rag doll." Than he just collapsed.

"ASTRO!" Dr. O'Shay came running into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Astro on the floor.

"What happened?" He demanded. I tried to tell him everything but when I get nervous, by words start to blend together. He seemed to know what I was getting at though. "Hmm. Odd. So he came in here, and just collapsed?" I nodded.

**Dr. O'Shay's POV**

I hope this isn't what I think it is. If Astro and Star both have a virus it could be the end of the world. Literally. I flipped Astro over and picked him up. "Zoran grab Star." Normally I wouldn't even try to pick Astro up. He looks light, but don't let that fool you. It's easy to forget that he's not human. Maybe a little to easy for my liking. But never the less, I mananged to get them both in the car. We drove as fast as possible to the Ministy of Science. A scan of both of them was in order. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

**Star's POV**

Man, my dreams suck. I was trapped in a web. A really big web, with an angry looking spider to go with it. I struggled but everytime I even thought about getting away it became harder. "Sleep little money maker, sleep. You won't remember anything soon... I promise you that." I groaned. This spider was giving me the creeps. I wanted to get out of this web of lies. Memories flashed before my eyes. But what I could tell from them, they where all the bad ones, so it didn't bother me.

"Star!" I heard someone scream. I tried to look around, but the web only got stronger. I didn't even bother answering. I was getting weaker. My systems where about to crash to make repairs to my weaken curcuits. "Star!" It was a boy. That much I could tell. It sounded all to familiar.

"No!" The spider man said. He obviously had heard the voice before. "He can't be here! How can this be? I didn't think he could even try to get in! This is impossible!" As the voice got closer, I got weaker, and the spider man was getting worried. That's when I heard it. Me and Astro's song.

_Through everything_

_You call me_

_Even when apart_

_I hear your voice_

_It calls me, draws me closer_

_All my pain vanishes_

_All my sorrow disappears_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of you..._

"Astro!" I shouted. He found me. How, I'll never know. But he was like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe. Almost impossible to lose...

_I'm gonna end it there, and I'll tell you why. My computers about to shut off. D: I would love to continue writing today, but hey... I can only do so much in 2 hours. See you soon with the next chapter!- Star Saturday_


	5. Tenma's Plan

_Like always my stories are open for ideas. So on that happy note, I state that I don't own Astro Boy and aren't even old enough to think about it. XP Besides if I did own it, it would still be on air. :) BTW, if you want me to add your OC, PM me and I'll do my best. Thank you, **Magnacarter**, for reviewing. This chapter is for you! :D_

Chapter 4

Tenma's Plan

Star's POV

After Astro saved me, he seemed to vanish into thin air. I sat there for what felt like hours, but was only about 15 minutes. Floating randomly in a dark abyss is like that. It goes on forever, sorta like a black hole, and they always bore you have to death. It's always been like that. But this is a first time experience. But hey, who knows. Maybe next time it won't be this boring.

I woke up to someone randomly shaking my shoulders, someone else calling my name, and than the third person snoring. Wait snoring? How random is that? I shifted, hoping to get into a better position to fall asleep, but they didn't have it. "Come on Star! Wake up!" Wake up? But I didn't _want _to. I like sleeping. I don't know about the rest of them. I moaned and rolled over only to bump into someone. Could I just not get comfortable anyway I lied? I moaned and pushed myself up, only to be pushed back down. "Stay down. Dr. O'Shay is running some tests. Seeing if there was a malfunction or something..." I snorted at Zoran. Malfunction? I was only made _yesterday_. What are the chances of that? I looked over to look at who I bumped into. It turns out that was Astro. Laying there like that he looked almost dead...

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, no one in particular. Zoran looked at her brother. She shrugged.

"I don't know. We went to check on you, because you hadn't woken up yet, and he just collapsed. He's been like that ever since." Hmmm. Odd. She said I hadn't woken up? Well it _is_ Saturday... But that doesn't explain why he just fell to the floor. Maybe the Wireless Network was having issues...?

"Does that happen a lot?" I questioned. Zoran shook her head. I looked back at Astro and his finger twitched. "Well he seems to be waking up..." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. That has got to be the most educated thing I've ever heard him say.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He snorted.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Dr. O'Shay turned around. He seemed surprised.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Nothing at all. No bug or virus. Nothing. But the most peculiar thing is that they both seem perfectly fine now." I didn't see what the problem was. I feel fine. So does Astro. So why did I get dragged here? But my thoughts where interupted by Detective Towashi.

"It's Tenma. He's here." Wait, Astro's fath- I mean creator? I thought he was in prison.

"What!" Astro and the Doctor both shouted at the same time. He's armed. And he brought a mob with him. "I'm outa here!" Astro shouted randomly and he was gone like the speeding bullet he was. I followed him in a nano-second. We landed on the steps. The glass from the window me and Astro shattered was falling like snow behind us.

"What do you want Tenma?" Astro spat, obviously _not_ happy. Tenam didn't seem bothered by this one bit though by his sudden outburst.

"I want you to come back to me. To rule all humans. To build you a better body." Astro snorted.

"I thought they gave you a therapist in prison. I guess that that they didn't help you. _At all_. Tenma laughed.

"No. Mr. Fredrickson had a mental breakdown his third visit. Now back to you. Come back to me, Tobio."

"His name's not Tobio." I stated. "It's Astro." Tenam laughed again.

"Oh, yes I forgot. Dr. O'Shay renamed you. Even made you a robot sister for a toy. But if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be dead, young lady. Are you another of Dr. O'Shay's robot toys for Astro?" I see why Astro left this guy. He was a total jerk.

_I'm gonna have to end it there. Seriously though. I HATE cliff-hangers. They frustrate me. But like I said, I have a timer on my computer. Which totally sucks. DX Thanks and see you the next chapter!- Star Saturday_


	6. Amnesia

_Like always, ideas are welcomed with open arms, even though I haven't gotten any yet, my offer still resides. Anywho, on a happy note, my YouTube is finally getting recognized. If your interested in checking it out, I'll leave a link at the bottom of the page. Thank you for reviewing,becasue if it wasn't for you people, I would have stopped writing a while ago. So thanks. I think that's all I wanted to say, before I started the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Astro Boy. Nor could I possibly even think about it, since he was first created in the 1950's. He looks really good for his age, don't you think? On with the story!_

**Chapter 5**

**Amnesia**

**Astro's POV**

I tried to keep a straight face, without showing to much anger. But to tell you the truth, I _wanted_ to smile and give him a second chance. To act like everything was OK, and he never truly hurt me. But I knew better. I showed only hate towards him, but the Tobio side of me wanted to break through and show my loyalty and to prove I was worth his time. Not just a piece of junk that got thrown away a decade ago. In a way, he did do that to me, by shutting me down when he found I was different from Tobio. But than Dr. Oshay brought me back and Tenma got this crazy idea that I would want to rule all of humanity and robots with him.

I looked at Star, her face confused, angry, and frustrated. Like she didn't get the whole story, or what he was saying. Truthfully, I didn't tell her the whole story. She doesn't need to know everything, does she?

"His name is Astro, and it will _stay_ that way, Tenma." Star stated again. She was obviously upset by him being here. Tenma laughed and pulled out the gun he shut me down with and pointed it at Star. She didn't know the nightmares that, that gun had brought me.

"If you both don't come with me, I shoot." I nodded and obidently followed. Star did not.

"No. I don't have to listen to you." She stated, not knowing the danger of the gun. "Your not my father." Tenma almost looked _sad_. He shook his head slowly.

"Tsk, tsk. What a pity. I didn't want to have to use this."

"NO!" I screamed getting in front of her. "Please." I begged. "Don't hurt her..." Tenma looked shocked by my sudden out burst. But he shot it anyway. The last thing I saw was him walking towards me and Star. Than my systems shut down.

Star's POV

I woke up to what was that? Mozart? Beethoven? Bach? Whatever it was it was soothing and peaceful. It's rare and expensive to own anything before the 22nd century. Besides the music I heard the slight wurr of technology. Meaning I was most likely in a lab. But no matter how hard I tried I could seem to open my eyes. Maybe they were open, but I couldn't see? I could see in the dark, so that didn't make sense. _**Systems Finished Rebooting**_. What? Finished what? I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise I could see again. It turns out I _wasn't _in a lab. I slowly sat up. I was in a bedroom. It looked more than a guest room more than anything though... I don't remember anything, except that my name is Astrid... Who's house is this? It wasn't mine.

"Ahh. Your up. Tobio's in the living room." Tobio? Oh, he was talking about the Tobster.

"Oh, sir. Wait, I have a question. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is getting on a plane home, to Staropia..." His face saddened, but quickly cleared.

"Your parents called me. They said you could stay longer." I brightened. They knew I was here? And they were OK with it?

"Really!" I was beaming. He seemed shocked by my sudden happiness though. "Thank you Dr. Tenma!" I ran down the hall, not sure which way to go. I hadn't ever been to Toby's house before. I slid down the hall in my socks, and almost ran head first into a wall. That would've left a mark. "Toby!" I called. His head appeared in a door way.

"Astrid!" I skidded to a halt and hugged him. He was as red as a tomatoe. "Hi-i. It's been awhile." It was weird how when ever I talked to him he got a stutter.

"I saw you yesterday." I replied, confused.

"Wha-at ever, yo-ou say." I sighed.

"You feeling OK?" I asked backing up. He walked out of the room and I sware I heard a slight metal against metal noise coming from his overly shiny red boots...

"Uhhhhhh. Ye-e-es?" It sounded more than a question than anything. I sighed again.

"If you say so..."

_Sorry people. I know. I'm evil. But I onlpy have 2 hours on the computer a day, and I have stupid writers block. What's up with that? Either way, give me your ideas, or OC's and I'll see what I can do. :D- Star Saturday_


	7. Caged Birds

_Thank you to Mangacarter for reviewing. :D This chapter is dedicated to you. :) Before I start the chapter though I would like to say something. CHICKEN TENDERS! Now that I got that out of my system, I state that I don't own Astro Boy. The only thing I own in this fic is Star, and Danny. But he'll come later. :D Like way later. XD_

**Chapter 6**

**Caged Birds**

**Star's POV**

The one thing I didn't understand was, why was I staying at Toby's house? Yes he was my best friend here, but just yesterday I was staying at a hotel. They hadn't run out of rooms overnight did they? Either way, it felt odd to be at Toby's. Dr. Tenma said we can't leave the house, which I didn't understand.

"But, Mr. Tenma..."

"No, for the last time."

"But I'll pay! Please? Just for a few minutes! Me and Toby both agreed on sushi! Please, please, please, please, please!" I was about to get down on my knees and beg. Me and Toby hadn't been aloud to leave for 3 days now. No school, no going out to eat, no leaving the house for _any_ reason. Dr. Tenma said it was for safety reasons. But I saw through that in a heart beat. He was hiding something from us, and I was going to find out.

"I said no! I'll order it, but your not leaving to pick it up." He sighed. So me and Toby where going to get our sushi, but not leave the house.

"OK." I said and walked into Toby's room to see what he was doing. Like normal he was playing on his iPod. Until I walked into the room that is. He quickly turned it off. "He's going out to get the sushi. He said we can't leave while he's gone though." His eyes seemed to be laughing even though his face was as red as his boots.

"Darn. I wanted to go to the park and eat it." I snickered.

"Yeah. Fat chance of that." I replied sarcasticly. Sadly he didn't get sarcasm very well.

"Really?" He asked brightening.

"No." His face saddened. I felt bad for shutting him down like that. "Hey I got an idea. You want to ditch?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Well being cooped up in a house for three days straight can do that to you. I wanted _out_. Besides what would Tenma do? He couldn't ground me. He wasn't my father. He could ground Toby though. But what's the worst he could do? Take away his iPod? I mean honestly?

"I don't think that's such a good idea Astid."

"Why not?" I complained. "What's you dad gonna do?"

"Uhhhhhh." I snorted.

"Exactly. You know he wouldn't hurt you. Besides it will just be for a little bit. Maybe ten minutes, tops."

"Where would we even go, Astrid?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Does it matter?" I snarled. "Any place is better than here cooped up like wild animals." He didn't even respond to that. Just started at the floor. "See? Your sick of it too." I stated. "Don't deny it. You want out as much as I do." He sighed.

"Fine. Just for a few minutes. Just the park, though."

**20 Minutes Later, Tenma's POV**

I came back to find both of them, _gone_. I guess I should've seen through that one though. Just wonderful. Dr. O'Shay has sent a missing report for both of them. Meaning if they get seen by _anyone_ by the Ministry, they'll get taken away.

"Tobio!" I sreamed. He has super hearing, meaning he probably could hear me calling him. I left the sushi in the refrigerator and ran out into the front lawn. "Astrid!" I probably wasn't going to get anywhere with this. But I couldn't risk calling anyone like Tawashi. He would have me arrested for kidnapping. Was there no upside to this situation?

"Toby!" I was getting nowhere with this. People where starting to get suspicios. Looking my way like I was crazy.

Astro's POV

"Astrid? My dad's calling us..." She sighed.

"Your such a buzz kill." She stated. I wanted to protest to that, but what could I say? _Your just saying that because your too much fun_. Yeah, no. That would get me a slap in the face. But how did it even come to this? We were hiding in the bushes. In the park. Yeah, this is fun. "You know, sometimes I wonder why your dad is so over-protective of you.

"I don't know. He's been that way ever since I can remember. He says he just wants to protect me. My mom died giving birth to me so I sort of figured that's why. I'm all he has." She looked at me sadly than peeked out of the bushes.

"I wonder what it's like to be actually noticed by my parents." She sighed. "To be recognized more than just the richest kid in the city. To be seen for me, not my parents mistake." She sighed again. "Maybe being a robot would make my life easier."

"How so?" I asked confused.

"Think about it. They have no feelings. Well maybe they do, but not all of them. They all have to follow programing. Everything is always so complicated. Without them, almost everything is impossible to accomplish. What would it be like to be one of them?" I shrugged. Sometimes I wondered the same thing. She sighed. "We should probably start heading back. But I'm gonna take a detour by the Ministry. You want to come?" I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, you _know_ it is."

_Thank you my loyal reviewers. :D It means so much to me for people to actually be reading this (besides my dad) XD I try to update at least 3 times a week or more. So yeah. :) Ideas are still welcomed. :D See you next time!- Star Saturday_


	8. Strangers

_Hey! I've had a horrible week so far. I'll never understand why writing makes me feel better. It's the same with listening to music and reading other stories. But hey. What can I say? Anyway besides me going on and on about my life, let's get back to Astro's shall we? One more thing though. You'll find in my work I make my characters life horrible than gradually make it better than it ever was. Just saying. If you've read my finished TSS work you'll find I killed all his family then brought them all back. (Because I never actually killed them in the first place. But he didn't know that.) I sadly don't own Astro Boy, because well this would be an episode if it was. Maybe even a movie... Hey who knows. I have a big imagination. :P_

**Chapter 7**

**Strangers**

**Star's POV**

Toby's a major buzz kill. I'll admit it out right to his face too. But he most likely already knew that... I was skipping, cart-wheeling, and doing air splits outside of the Ministry. All the while he's trying to hide in any place he could find. It was ricidulious yet hilarious. I could see his father in him. He might not see it but his body lanuage matched his dad's almost exactly. That and the way they talked. They didn't look alike though. Only their hair were the same, but only by color. I was guessing everything else was from Toby's mom.

"Star!" I landed on my feet from my backflip. I ignored the voice, knowing he wasn't probably talking to me. My name wasn't Star and it never was. "Star!" Who ever it was they seriously wanted this Star person... I was about to do another cart-wheel when someone grabbed my hand. I was expecting to be the Tobster. But when I looked I was shocked to see an old balding guy. I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed.

"LET GO OF ME, CREEPER!" Toby came up grabbed my other hand and set me free from the old guy's grasp.

"Astro! It is so good to see you!" This guy was starting to scare me. So I did the next thing that came to mind besides screaming. Running away. I pulled on my hand, yanking Toby with me.

"I don't know you!" I screamed at him after getting some distance between us. I could see his face clearly. He was confused, than for some reason understanding flashed across his face. _What a creeper_. We ran all the way back to Toby's house, locked the door, ran into the basement, and hid behind the dryer. Waiting for Dr. Tenma to get home. We sat there for an hour before he finally got home. His foot steps where heavy like he was miserable.

"You want to stay here for the night?" I asked Toby. It turns out he had falled asleep. Wow. I wish I could've done that. No, I was to restless for sleep. I sighed and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. It was predicable. He fell asleep in school and still got straight A's when we still actually went to school. I passed Tenma walking into my room. I completely ignored him. He however flipped. Not literally of coarse.

"Astrid! Where did you and Tobio go?" He demanded.

"The park." I stated simply. "We took a route by the Ministry too." I sighed. "Than this old balding guy called me Star and Toby, Astro. If his nose was any bigger it would explode. And his hair was like clouds next to his ears. Weird huh? Anyway, I'm going to bed now." The door slid open and I put it on the timer lock. Set to unlock at exactly 6 a.m. I normally woke up at about nine though...

**Dr. Tenma, 5:59:47 a.m., the following day**

I was standing outside of Star's room. Counting the seconds until the door unlocked. Only ten seconds to go... Your probably wondering what I was doing. Well I needed to varify what she said. Than delete it from both her and Tobio. Maybe get rid of the little rebellion while I was at it. The door beeped softly and it slid open. She was laying face down on the bed. She looked like she had been thrown there. She was wrapped tangled in the blankets like she had had a battle with them and lost miserably. I sighed. I didn't design her, but I dought Dr. O'Shay would program her to wake up before 7 right? I programmed Tobio to wake up at 8 exactly. So I should have about two hours to get what I needed.

**Tobio's POV 8 a.m.**

I woke up with a headache. A _really_ bad headache. Dad wasn't hovering over me today though, which was probably a good sign. When ever I woke up to him on the foot on my bad, it meant something was wrong. Yep, no dad. So that was good, right? I hopped off my dad and tripped over the covers that where now all over the floor. I was a really restless sleeper. Not all the time, but when something was bugging me I was. But what was bugging me? I don't remember coming to bed last night. I don't remember the last 24 hours at all it seems... maybe I just got my dates screwed up... I got off the floor and sighed. If I did skip a day, that means it's Monday. I hate Mondays. I can't remember why though...

"Tobio?" I heard my dad call. When I didn't answer he came running into the room. He looked worried, why I don't know. "What happened?" He demanded. I sighed and fell to the floor, trying to hide in the blankets. He did the unexpected and grabbed my foot and pulled me out of my fluffy prison. I fought against him, and I swear I was over-powering him. But that wasn't right, was it? "Answer me!" He half yelled half whispered. I stopped struggling and looked at him. My head was starting to get more and more painful. I gripped my head with both heads and started rocking back and forth. "Toby?" He asked. I barely heard him through the pain. _**Systems Overloading. Shutting down to Analyze**_. "Toby!" His voice was like a radio station slowly fading.

_I know, I know... I'm evil. Your probably thinking: What! Another cliff-hanger! What happens to Astro now! Is he going to be OK? Yeah, I would be thinking the same thing if I wasn't writing the story. To answer your unasked question, yes, Astro will most likely be fine. It's not a promise. But like I said before, I'm not one for sad endings. They make me cry. :'( I like happy endings with torture to the characters in the middle. XD See, good to bad to better than it ever was. ;) Yeah. That's how I work. :P See you for the next chapter!- Star Saturday_


	9. The Vacation Ends

_Hey! Chapter 8! :D I seriously love you people that review. :) If it wasn't for you, I would've stopped this story at like the 4th chapter. So yeah. Before I start this chapter I want to say a few things. Thank you all my friends who are helping me write this. :) No this story isn't co-authored, but I have people who give me ideas. That being said, if you think I should add anything like a character or anything, let me know. I take OC's too. :D That being said, I state that I don't own Astro Boy. I also don't own Kangaroos, the internet, or this pickle... Wait how did this even get here? Uh... I don't own the song at the end of the chapter: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. If you haven't heard it, look it up. It's really good. :) I loved it so much it's on my YouTube. ;D_

**Chapter 8**

**The Vacation Ends**

**Tenma's POV**

He just fell. For no reason what-so-ever. He was clutching his head like in pain, though. Maybe he was malfunctioning? No, that couldn't be it. His systems where all fine the last time I checked. I flipped him over to find his eyes closed. He looked exactly the same when I shut him down... Like he was sleeping dreamily. I picked him up, almost failing because of his weight. He might look like your average 13 year old, but don't let that fool you. I lied him down on the bed as smoothly as I possibly could.

I got everything I could need to see what made him collapse like that. I needed to see what was going on in that electronic brain of his. I easily plugged in, seeing he was shut down. Error messages where flying everywhere on the screen that was normally calm. I tried to slow them down to read them, but that only made them faster. I didn't want to fully shut him down. With this many error messages, he may not wake up. I took a deep breath.

"OK, I see how it is." I sighed. "Your going to be fine, Tobio, you'll see."

**Astro's POV**

_**Rebooting Systems, Error in Memory Bank Fixed, Open Wireless Network, Continue?**_ Wow, that was a lot to take in all at once. I selected yes. But for some reason I couldn't see. _**Error in sight. Analyzing, Sight Error Fixed.**_ I opened my eyes. Tenma was staring at me. I immediately freaked. "How did I get here! What am I wearing! Where's my sister! Why are you looking at me like that!" I asked all in one breath. Even though I didn't breath... If that was even possible. Either way, his face was red and he looked very unhappy. I bolted out of the bed, through the house, and into a really blank guest room. Star was half out of the window.

"What took you so long?" She asked. I shrugged. "Come on. Let's go, before the freak comes in." She jumped, and I followed right after getting rid of the weird clothes. I felt more free being in my speedo. I have more flexibility and it's easier to fly without the loose clothes anyway. Less flapping around.

"I will never fully understand him, Astro." I picked up speed so I was flying next to her. Her eyes sparkled in the morning light. It was almost noon when we reached Dr. O'Shay's office in the Ministry. Yuko was there, but he wasn't. She seemed shocked by our sudden appearance. "Is Dr. O'Shay here, Miss Yuko?" Star asked calmly, snapping her back to her senses.

"No. He was out looking for you two. I'll call his video phone." I nodded and sat down on the couch. Star followed suit. "So how long do you think we've been at Tenma's place?" I shrugged.

"I can answer that one." Miss Yuko piped up. "You've been away almost a week." _Wow. A week? Really?_

_I know right. I thought it was like a day or two, not a week... _Astro said in my head. I forgot we could do that... _I think Tenma messed with my clock. It seems... off. How about yours? _I looked at it. It did seem off.

"Miss Yuko, what's the date?"

"The 25th." She said without looking up from Momo's computer screen. See, I knew it was off. That is so predicable. Away for a week, and my days get screwed up. How's that for predicable? I had to agree with that.

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." I turned to find Dr. O'Shay. I ran and hugged him, trying not to hug to hard from my excitement. Star followed after me. "You have to tell me everything that happened. Right after I make sure your running properly." I inwardly groaned. But didn't show my annoyance.

"Sounds good, doctor." He smiled, and I returned the gesture. I followed the doctor through the Ministry and when we finally got to the lab me and Star both sat down on the table.

"You ready?" I shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Me and Star layed there for what seemed like hours. Sadly though it was only about 20 minutes. Stupid boredam. Yes, even robots get bored. Lucky me.

_Stop complaining. At least we can talk without Dr. O'Shay in the conversation. Be happy and stop being a buzz kill. You know you do have radio? I'm listening to Nickelback right now. No wait the song ended. No I'm listening to Three Days Grace. Best station ever._

_This world will never be_

_what I expected_

_and if I don't belong who woul've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone _

_everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not to late, It's never too late_

She stopped mentally singing the words, but it sort of was a disappointment. I really liked that song. Whatever.

_Sorry about the wait. We have i-step this week, so yeah. It's gonna be crazy. So yeah... Sorry about that. Plus my mom is moving into an apartment on Thursday, so I won't be able to update when over there. So yeah. See you soon!- Star Saturday_


	10. Kidnapped

_Hey! Sorry about not updating. With Easter and a bunch of other stuff, I didn't have time to go on the computer and write! DX Why! Next week should be a normal week for me so yeah. :D Sadly I don't own Astro Boy even though sometimes I think to myself that I do. You know through my drawings... Yeah, anyway. :P_

**Chapter 9**

**Kidnapped**

**Star's POV**

Life was back to normal now. Me and Astro have been back for 25 hours, 12 minutes, and 47 seconds in counting. Honestly, I can already feel the stress from before. Maybe it's just me but the burden once again on my shoulders seems heavier. Even with the wireless radio with Astro I still feel like I'm alone.

_You OK, Star?_ Astro asked wirelessly.

_Not really. I feel... Worn out. Like I've been running for a week and can't find a place to stop and rest for a minute._ I complained to him. He nodded.

_Before you came along, I always felt like that. I guess it's the oldest's job. To take on all the responsibility for everyone else who can't take it. Dr. O'Shay never understood that, because he's never had any real kids or a wife for that matter. So I guess he can never understand, can he? Before me, he was alone besides his friends. I was like a newborn baby. Starting life all over again. I fell off the building in my first day and learned how to fly. After that I had to learn about rules but I also learned how to play Rocket Ball. Than I went to school and everyone was amazed by me. I was a robot with Kokoro. I was new to them. Completely and utterly fascinating. I was thinking they were crazy the whole time, but I got used to it. _He finished his story and looked at me. _Your not alone. I know how you feel, but you can count on me._ He smiled. I returned the gesture, not sure what else to do.

I ran outside and flew back to Dr. O'Shay's house and Astro didn't follow me. He knew I needed some space, some time to think. When I was ready to talk he knew I would tell him. He's really good like that.

Astro's POV

Sometimes I wonder what Star's been through. She's really quiet, and hardly ever says anything. Well unless something is bugging her. Which right now it was, but she didn't want to talk vocally about it. That much was so obvious, even a pre-schooler could see it.

"Astro?" I looked up from my boots.

"Yes, Dr. O'Shay?" I asked not really caring about what he had to say. Sometimes he goes on for what seems like forever. I wasn't in the mood for one of his speeches.

"What do you remember of Staropia?" I was shocked by that question.

"Not much really. Toby only knew one person from there. Her name was Astrid. She looks just like Star. Anyway, she never talked about her home because her parents were both like Tenma. So they didn't even realize she was gone when she left for a month. Which means that she had it worse than Toby did." I sighed. "But no. I don't really remember a whole lot from Staropia."

"Pity. I made Star hoping she would tell me what really happened. They were just beginning to let robots in when the explosion went off. I want to know why it happened, and who gained from it. I figured maybe she would know, being the leaders' daughter and all." I rolled my eyes.

"So? Toby was the Minister of Science's son, but he was completely ignored and left in the shadows, barely knowing what was going on." I snapped.

"You have a point there." I know I did. He didn't say anything after that. I mean what else would he ask me about that was as awkward as that? I didn't like talking about Toby. Part of me still wanted to believe I was Toby and not Astro. That I wasn't a robot but was still human. I wonder what Toby's life would be like all the time. He was popular because of his money and wealth. Everyone knew him as a smarty-pants though. I wonder all the time what his life would have been like if he didn't die, but only got injured. Would Tenma have cared like he did when Toby died?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard barking. Barking? How did a dog get into the building in the first place? Unless... No, that's outrageous. It can't be Jump can it?

_**{(Sorry, but I've seen all of the episodes from the 80's. XD I've seen all of the 2003 episodes too. Plus the movie. So I felt a need to add the dog. A little something from every era am I right! Hey, what can I say? Jump's cute. :P You love it! Even if you don't the dog's staying. :D)}**_

The dog burst through the door, barking joyfully. "Jump!" The dog jumped into my arms, and I laughed as he licked my face. He was so playful. Dr. O'Shay didn't understand why I liked the dog so much. Well Toby had a dog named Jump. He was his only real friend and was always by his side. So go figure I feel the same way about the dog that he did. The irony is ridiculous.

"How'd you even get in boy? Dogs aren't allowed in here..." I looked at Dr. O'Shay and he shrugged. I picked up my dog and went down the stairs to the lobby. All the while Jump was licking my face, getting it wet with his slobber. I didn't care though. "Excuse me?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Is there a problem sir?" Normally kids weren't allowed here. It was a company rule. But I wasn't a kid, and it bothered a lot of people that I came here as often as I do. This place is a home away from home for me. They just don't understand is all.

"Do you know how this dog got in the building?" I asked curiously. She seemed shocked by what I was holding. She shook her head.

"You take him outside right now! Before I call security." She snapped. Jeez. She didn't need to be so mean about it. All she had to do was say please. I went outside and sat down. I was still holding Jump, keeping him close. Astrid had a cat named Saphire. Even though her cat was black it's eyes were blue and stood out like diamonds at night. I had a feeling if Star got another cat, she would name it something different. She's as much Astrid as I am Toby. We like to have some differences so people don't walk up to us and say, "Hey your Toby!" or, "Your Astrid!" No we stay away from that. Because I'm my own person... or robot. Did it really matter which? In a way I was neither man nor machine. A kid from the local school walked by and stopped to look at me.

"Your Tobio! I saw you on the news the other day. They were talking about famous people! You were on the list because you dad was the minister of science and he created a robot because he was so broken after your death. Wait, that means I'm talking to a robot! Wow! Cool!" People were starting to look.

"My name is Astro... Not Toby, or Tobio, or even Tobster..." I really liked that last one though. Astrid was the only girl to ever name Toby that, so maybe that's why I like it so much. The kid brightened even more if that was possible.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph!" I didn't know how to say I wasn't going to give it to him. I honestly was just trying to save people, not get famous. I blushed but took the pen he was waving in my face anyway. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a picture of me. It was poster size. To tell you the truth, it was creeping me out.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Anything. I don't care, as long as you don't write on your face." I wrote this following his simple instructions. _:) Happy to know I have fans. :P Let's Rocket! -Astro :)_ Jump put a paw and left a mark right next to my signature. I smiled and handed it all back to him.

"Hey where's your girlfriend?" I snapped back to attention in a nano-second.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He seemed shocked.

"Than who's the blonde girl with the really pretty blue eyes? She wears a silver outfit with golden boots and a belt. Yeah, she's really cute. I thought you guys where going out. Your both robots after all..."

"That's my sister Star." He looked at me like I was crazy. But he didn't say anything else.

"Bye, Astro! I'll see you later!" I didn't even get his name. But I honestly didn't care. He was kind of creeper. I was happy he was gone. I walked back into the building with Jump at my feet. The lobby attendant didn't notice him.

"Excuse me?" The lady looked up. She seemed aggravated.

"You again? What do you want _now_?" I didn't understand why she was being to sassy. What had I done to her?

"Is Dr. Tenma's floor still under construction?" I couldn't help myself. It just sort of came out. She looked at her computer than back at me.

"No. Construction on the floor ended an hour ago. Do you have permission to visit?"

"I'm his creation. You know his son Tobio? Dr. O'Shay said I go visit the office when ever I wanted. If that's OK with you." She snorted.

"I don't care who you are. You could be the president of the United States of America and you still wouldn't go to that floor! Tenma's son or not. Your just a stupid robot! No robots allowed in the lobby or Tenma's floor! GET OUT!" I stared at her like she was insane.

"I'm gonna tell Dr. O'Shay! He'll have you fired!" I ran to the elevator, and when I turned around to press Dr. O'Shay's floor, she was there. With the thing Tenma had a week ago. I instantly froze. I didn't shut down, but it looked like it. Only if you where around me a lot, would you be able to tell I was awake. She still shot it at me anyway.

"Wow, that was the easiest take out job all month! Skunk is going to be so impressed. Now all I need is to get Star and we'll be rich!"

_I know. I'm evil. I made an extra long chapter though. But I made a cliffhanger. XD Only reviews will fix it. XD See you guys soon with the next chapter. Wait one more thing. I get out of school for summer vacation on June 1st. So there should be a lot more chapters after that. :) -Star Saturday_


	11. The Life of a Prisoner

_Hey! So excited for summer break! :) It's so close, yet somehow seems so far... Wassup with that? I don't own anything but Star. Danny's in this chapter too. :) Yeah, I made him. On with the chapter! Wait one more thing! If you hadn't already guessed it, this story is a mixture of the 1980's series, the 2003 series, and the 2009 movie. So try not to get confused. Then again, I think I made it easy to tell them apart. But hey, if you do get confused let me know and I'll work on fixing it. :) Like always your ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 10**

**The Life of a Prisoner**

**Danny's POV**

It's hard to say you miss someone if you barely knew them. But ever since Astrid died, I keep seeing this girl popping up all over the city that looks just like her. She's always with that Toby kid. I walked up to him earlier and got him to sign a poster for my sister. He let his dog sign it too, but I don't think Molly will care to much. I remember Toby dying right after Staropia blew up. He went to work with his dad already depressed and his dad only made it worse, driving Toby to kill himself. Then Tenma made Toby a robot. Maybe Tenma made an Astrid too? But Astro said the girl's name was Star. I looked up to find her flying over me. She seemed stressed. She flew through a window into what I was guessing was where she lived. The sun was going down, setting the house aglow with all the lights on inside.

"Zoran! What are you doing? Astro is gonna be so mad!" Star shouted.

"But Dr. O'Shay loves cake!"

"Yeah, but this is outrageous!"

"Is not!"

"I'm not going to even try to argue. I'll be in my room if you need me!"

What a weird conversation. Who's house was this? Just then a car pulled up and a chubby man got out. "Star!" He yelled, closing the door. Star, I was guessing, popped out of a window. Literally. She jumped out it, and landed smoothly on her feet.

"Yes Dr. O'Shay?" She asked calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Astro left my office to see how Jump got to the Ministry, and I haven't seen him since. Have you seen him?" She shook her head. "Are you positive?"

"You want to check my history?"

"No, I believe you. But that means Astro might be in trouble." I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because they went inside. What kind of trouble could Astro be in that he couldn't get out of? He stopped the Robotonia war and brought peace to humans and robots, then stopped the peace keeper.

Astro's POV

One thing that always bugged me was when I didn't willingly shutdown. Hamegg did it to me and my systems were going ballistic for a month afterward. I kept getting error messages and I would just freeze. By that I mean I would stop moving and just stay in the same position until someone snapped me out of it. Normally that person was my dad, because he wouldn't let me leave the house until he was sure I was OK. But about a month ago he vanished and I left to move back in with Dr. O'Shay.

I tried to look around, but all I could see was the outline of simple shapes. "Ah. I see you're awake. Good. That means you weren't damaged like I thought you were. But that also means I only need that girl and I'll be the richest man on earth!" Man was this guy full of himself. "Now be a good boy and stay there. It's not like you have much of a choice though..." I groaned. My eyesight was cluttered with error and warning messages. Honestly sometimes you would think it would be easier to just reboot and hope that does the trick, but sadly my system remembers everything. When I say everything, I mean _everything_. It's handy only about 45 percent of the time. Any other time it's a total pain, but there's not much I can do about it. I sighed and tried to get up. I found that my wrists, torso, and ankles where barred down. The guy was right. I couldn't really do a whole lot. I could barely see, I was tired, and I was barred down to a table. How I got myself in this situation I'll never know.

I didn't do anything. I was asking the lobby lady how Jump got in the building and then everything went blank. Odd. My system remembers everything. How can I not remember who did this? Because a system malfunction this big means I was hit straight at my core. My one and only weak spot. You can hit my anywhere else and it won't do as much damage as it would my core.

"Decided to stay here? Good boy. Sadly you won't be getting out anytime soon. So get comfy." He laughed. Wait, I know that laugh.

"Skunk?" He only laughed harder.

"So you remembered me? How thoughtful of you! I'm honored." He said sarcastically.

"I thought you were supposed to be in jail. What happened? Did they let you out for good behavior? Or did you have to breakout again?" I asked seriously. It was really bugging me that I couldn't see anything but the outline of simple shapes. One of the glitches that happened last time was I couldn't hear for a good 48 hours. That was right before I got Tenma left for who knows where. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Skunk, but I'm as blind as a bat right now." He snorted like he thought I was kidding.

"Yeah right! The great Astro? Blind? Ha! Haven't heard that one before. Now where is that man? He was supposed to have my money here by now!"

"Who?" I asked getting worried. I might be one of the most advanced robots in all of the world, but even I have the right to be scared. If it was someone who knew robots, they could make me do whatever they wanted. All you had to do was make me believe it was right. Like switching the cores for instance. I would be... evil. I would forget everything. Even who I am. I wouldn't know my name was Astro, or who Toby was, not even Star.

"Just a little friend you should be familiar with. Your all he talks about. You two will have so much fun together!" _Help!_ I was screaming over the wireless feed. The connection was weak but it was still there.

_Astro? Where are you? Dr. O'Shay and I were really worried. What happened?_ Star wirelessly demanded. I could feel her worry over the feed. Normally you can't, but it was so strong, it made me kind of sad.

_I don't know where I am. Skunk has me barred to a table, and I'm to weak to go anywhere to do anything about it. As for how I got here, I can't remember. The last thing I saw was the lobby lady at her desk, then everything goes blank. _ I replied, fear in every word.

What! You never forget anything!

"Finally!" Skunk sighed angrily as he heard a knocking. He walked over to a door farther away than Astro could see. "You decided to finally show up! I thought you were never going to come! So the package is in the other room, on a table. You can't miss it!"' Uh oh. I was 99 percent sure they were talking about me. "See! Just like I said!" I smelled motor oil in the room now. Which meant there was a new person here.

"Wow! Amazing! It still runs right! I don't want to be paying for junk that looks like it." There was a worried sigh.

"Of course!" The man huffed and someone grabbed my face. Normally the first thing I do is try and bat them away. But my arms where barred down away from my chest.

"Letgoofme!" I said, even though my words were mumbled because his hand was huge. He did let go. My head was starting to hurt. I was running slower because who ever hit me, knew where it would cripple me for a few hours.

"Well, it seems to be working. A little slow though. I think it'll get over it though. I'll take it!" The man put something around my neck, and undid the bars that were keeping me prisoner. "Don't get any ideas. Your my new pet robot. That means no flying, no lasers, and none of your other tricks. Got it?" He laughed and practically dragged me to his car. I was shutting down. Not because I wanted to, but I seriously had no power left. I was defenseless until my core got enough energy to run on its own. He threw me in the car, and I was dead to the world as soon as I hit the other side, crumpling on the floor of the car. "Hmph. Stupid robot."

_Believe it or not, I did this all in one day. :) That has like never happened before. I am so proud of myself! :D Anyway I'll update soon! You know before I go I just have to say that I'm not really planning this story. Yep. I'm just going as I come up with stuff. :P -Star Saturday_


	12. Forever Trapped

_Hey! I got a new computer! This one has Internet right now! O.o What's up with that? Anyway, moving on from that... I'm on summer vacation which means I'll be out and writing more then before! :) Yay! So I still don't own this show, or movie... Whatever way you want to look at it. :D But I don't own anyone but Star and Danny. I would love to say Astro was mine, but you know... That's not happening anytime soon... Unless of course your my magic fairy thing, here to grant my EVERY (totally crazy awesome) wish. :) Anyway on with the story! XD_

**Chapter 11**

**Forever Trapped**

**Astro's POV**

I would love to say my life is average. I'd love to say I didn't get beaten up on a daily basis. But if I said that, I'd be lying. "Get up you useless robot! I paid big money to have you kidnapped, now don't ruin it! If you don't do what I want, I'll have you thrown out and recycled!" Hamegg snapped. "So if you know what's good for you, you'll do what I want done!" I was half-dead. I didn't need to recharge like other robots did, but I was programmed to act human, and have human needs.

"But, I can't!" I complained. I didn't mean to, but it still came out anyway. Toby was a very laid back kid. He wasn't in sports and definitely would have hated my life. But now that I had an electric collar on that wirelessly connected to Hamegg's remote, my Toby side seemed to come out more and more. A few minutes ago right after I woke up, I started complaining about how crappy the hotel I was in, sucked. That's when I realized it wasn't a hotel, but my cage. "I have almost no reserve power left!" He turned around and zapped me with the dial set on high. I was to weak to remove it, but I would have to soon. If I didn't he could permanently damage my systems. "Stop it!" I begged falling on my knees from the pain. "You'll break me." He zapped again, and I was forced into another protective shutdown. This was the second one today. At this rate, I'd be broken in less then a week!

"Fine! Be that way!" He complained.

**Star's POV**

Who would benefit from kidnapping Astro? Now that I think about it, a lot of people would. Astro and I were the protectors of Metro City. At least half of the city hated us. The other half loved us though. But normally it was who we saved and how fast we got them to safety.

"Hello? Astro?" I called over the wireless. The signal was weak, but I still knew he was close by. He didn't respond right away.

"Astrid?" He asked. He sounded like it hurt to talk.

"My name is Star, Astro..."

"My name is Toby." What? What were they doing to him? I know it wasn't Tenma. But Astro's brain must be so fried he's thinking like Toby. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Dr. O'Shay's house with Zoran. Where are you? Everyone's worried sick."

"I'm at some guy named Hamegg's place. Which is who knows where. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll be a goner. Do you have any good news for me?" I had no good answer for that question.

"Not really, Astro. There was another mob at the Ministry. The whole city's going crazy worried what'll happen now that you've gone missing. Wait did you say your at Hamegg's? In the out lands?" The connection went dead. That means Astro had to cut it, but why? Was someone trying to hack our connection? If that was so, then who? Wait Astro said he was at Hamegg's place. That meant I knew where to go. But I had to get away from home without being spotted. I didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it though. Astro was in trouble. I walked out of the living room and went up the stairs to my room. "I'M GOING TO BED!" I yelled down the stairs for anyone who might have been listening. My internal clock read that it was only 7:36, but maybe they would think I had a really crazy day, and needed a break. That was true. But I had things to do and no time to do them.

"Good night!" Zoran replied. Dr. O'Shay was still talking to the police so he hadn't caught it. No matter. If I was lucky Zoran wouldn't tell on me. Like I said before. If I was lucky. I jumped out of the window and flew as fast as I could past the police and the doctor. I didn't need to be caught right now. That would ruin everything.

**Zoran's POV**

I might be smaller then Astro and Star but I can be pretty smart. I knew Star wasn't really going to bed. I mean think about it. Who wants to go to bed at 7:30? Our bed time varies from 9 to 11 here. So obviously Star was up to something. But she knew that I knew our little deal. As long as she brings me back what she went out for plus something for me I won't tell. Last time she went out she brought me back candy and a bag full of bird food for Houdini. He really liked that. He even told some of his friends and it would have seemed that my bedroom was throwing a bird party. It was insane. I was lucky that the doctor didn't find out. He was on a business trip that week with Astro and Star while I was left here with Nora.

I sighed and watched as the small speck of Star's booster rockets got smaller. Maybe she went out looking for Astro. She was told not to because it was a police case, and if they found out she was working on it, they could have her dismantled. But she knew the risks. So if the police found out before she found Astro she knew what would happen. I would be doing the same thing, but I already knew for sure that I would get caught. I don't really like being alone for that long.

**Astro's POV**

I can't believe Astrid made a nickname for herself. Especially one so down right cheesy. But how could anyone mistake me for a guy named Astro? I didn't get that. I was Toby and I would always be Toby. I don't even know a guy named Astro. Maybe Astrid got kidnapped, had her memory erased and then she got set free?

"How's my little pet doing?" Hamegg mocked trowing a bone into the cage I was in. Was he kidding? Seriously? I wasn't his dog. Or his pet monkey. I was a human. A human with a very powerful dad. "Awww. Poor thing. You didn't even touch your can of oil. Are you feeling OK?" I seriously didn't get this guy. I wasn't a robot. I was flesh and blood just like he was. He pulled out the gun my dad used to have. It stunned robots, but if you did it long enough, it knocked them out cold. It worked by giving the said robot more energy then it could handle and it shutdown to protect itself from further damage. I was deadly to humans if used on them.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. I had to get out of this cage. But every-time I touched it or even got close to the bars I would get this burning in my chest, and pass out from the pain. I woke up after-wards feeling drained, like someone had just tried to suck all of the life out of me. (Yes I made the cage pretty big. About the size of a 10 ft sq living room. The reason he gets all weak around the bars is because it has some of the red core in it... If that makes sense to anyone else...) So it was practically impossible to go anywhere in the cage without feeling sick. What would dad say if he saw me like this? "It's time you grew a backbone! Toughen up like a man!" He wouldn't say that, but I knew one of President Stone's guards would. How I knew that, I don't know. I've never heard them talk before. Weird.

"Nothing much. A zap or two shouldn't hurt to bad. It's all fun and games right?" He mocked. All the while I was thinking how if he even gave me a low does, I would most likely die. Dad wouldn't be happy about that. Dad's the second most powerful man in the whole city. So he could basically ruin this guy's life.

"But it would kill me!" I seriously wanted to get smart with this guy. But I didn't think that that would be the best idea, unless I wanted an early funeral. I haven't even gotten my license though! Which means I can't go anywhere without supervision from somewhere. As soon as I get out of this cage, I am going to have my dad ruin this guy's life so bad he won't know how to get back on his feet.

_I'm going to end it there. With a gun pointed at Astro, and Star on her way to Hamegg's place. In other words I just made yet another cliff-hanger! D: Darn it! Well I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to know how it all goes down! ;) I'm sorry for the long wait, by the way. My computer's been broken and the one at my mom's won't go on the internet for who knows why. But either way I haven't been able to update! But I should be fine now. :) I'll try to update soon! Review! Because believe it or not, it helps with the writing process to know that I have people actually reading my stuff. :P It's not weird at all, but yeah! If you have any ideas please let me know through either reviews or messaging me. I'm almost always on checking stuff. -Star Saturday_


	13. Lies Behind the Unseen Mask

_Hey people! Thank you for the totally awesome reviews. :) They really do help with the writing process. And like always I state to things: I don't own Astro Boy (because if I did, it would still be a TV show, or maybe a sequel to the movie. :D) and that I'm still accepting ideas. :) Anyway now that I've said all that I guess it means that I'll be getting on with the story. YAY! That means that you'll find out what happens! :D Awesome!_

**Chapter 12**

**Lies Behind the Unseen Mask**

**Dr. O'Shay's POV**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. Astro hasn't even been gone a day and yet people are either freaking out or celebrating. Zoran was up in her room, and I think that Star said she went to bed. After what happened today, I didn't blame her. I turned on the TV to find the news on. I was about to turn it off when a recently taken picture of Astro came up on the screen. I turned up the volume to see what the news anchor had to say.

_Everyone is wondering what happened to the famous Astro Boy. He went missing at the Ministry of Science today, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Some people believe he got kidnapped, but this mob thinks otherwise. Let's go to Dave outside the Ministry at the scene of yet another anti A.I. Mob. _

A tall skinny man came on screen, with a microphone in his hand. This happened about an hour ago, meaning this was probably a rerun from earlier. _It appears, Janet that the crowd is happy that Astro is gone. They think that maybe he finally went underground and into hiding because it's obvious they don't want him around. Maybe he's not coming back this time. Either way it's probably not going to be the same again. Not if these mobs get what they want. And chances are if it keeps going down like this they will. Back to you Janet. _It went back to the original anchor who was talking about the rise of battery prices, and I turned of the TV. I didn't like this situation at all. Astro was in the hands of a lunatic and I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't even know where to start looking.

I got off the couch and stretched. I decided I needed to go check to make sure Zoran and Star really were in bed. It was almost 11 on a school night. Just because Astro's not here doesn't mean they can go around missing school. I slowly walked up the stairs and checked on Zoran first. She was in bed, so I quietly closed the door and went to Star's room. I looked in to find the bed perfectly made. She wasn't in bed that was for sure. I walked deeper into the room to find the window open. "Sneaking out to find your brother I see." I sighed to myself. "She's asking to be grounded." I stated before I noticed a note on Star's dresser I hadn't noticed before. It was written in Star's neat and loopy handwriting.

_Dear Dr. O'Shay,_

_I know that sneaking out was wrong, and that I should have asked you before I left. But you were busy talking to Detective Tawashi, and I didn't want to wait. I think I know where Astro is. I can't tell you where because I feel you'll only get in the way. Knowing you I decided to at least leave you this note. I got in touch with Astro. He's gotten a pretty good beating, and he's so bad he's starting to think he's Toby again. I fear that with him thinking he's Tobio it might lead to me thinking I'm Astrid... But I had to risk it. By the time you finish reading this note, I'll be well out of Metro City. The man I'm going after lives in the Out-lands. I'll try to be back by tomorrow morning at the latest._

_See you soon Doctor. Love Star Nyte_

**Star's POV**

I landed gracefully and as quiet as possible outside Hamegg's place. It was way to quiet. I did a scan and picked up Astro's location in no time, but the only problem was the cage. Hamegg didn't really scare me. I looked at the lock, and found it was rather outdated. You would think someone who kidnapped my brother would have better security. I broke the lock with my digibeam, and invited myself in. My footsteps echoed off the walls, and to tell you the truth it was kind of creepy.

I heard Astro talking and then another voice I couldn't recognize. Astro sounded defeated and scared while the other guy sounded like he was having the time of his life. What a jerk. "Having fun yet?" He laughed evilly as Astro screamed. Why was he not fighting back? But as I got closer to the room they were in I started getting sick to my stomach. But the problem was, I didn't really have a stomach. It was getting harder to breathe, and it felt like the life was being sucked out of me. I leaned against the wall but the feeling didn't go away. I took a step back, and it was like it wasn't as strong. I concluded that whatever was in the room was made out of the red core. Which really sucks for the both of us. I however was given a backup power-source about three hours ago at the Ministry. Right before Astro went missing.

I walked into the room and saw Astro in a heap on the floor. He was in the middle of a huge red cage. "What are you doing here?" The creepy guy I assumed was Hamegg asked. "Eh, no matter. You won't be leaving anytime soon. You being here no saves me both time and money!" He stated pointing a weird fork-like thing at me. I knew instantly to get out of there. I jumped in the air and flew straight into the cage that contained Astro. The bars shattered onto the floor. I picked Astro up bridal style and flew out of there the way I came.

_I'm ending it there! :( I'm getting yelled at for hogging the computer, so yeah... I wasn't aware that everyone all of a sudden had to go on my laptop. Like what the heck? But OK... Review! Because it does to things: Makes me know I have people reading my stuff, and it helps me come up with ideas. :P I'll try to update as soon as possible! :) -Star Saturday_


	14. Astro's Shattered Looking Glass

_Hey! I really hate that I'm between computers right now. It's really frustrating. Anyway putting all my personal stuff aside, let's talk about Astro! :D He's pretty awesome. I was at Borders today, and I saw his anime novel! Crazy right! I asked my mom to buy it and she looked at me all serious and said; "Is it your birthday?" I was just like, WHAT! That was the first time I've actually seen the book in person so I wanted it soooooo bad. But no. I'll get it some how. But now I sadly state I don't own Astro Boy. :( If I did though... The things that could happen. XD Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Chapter 13**

**Astro's Shattered Looking Glass**

**Astro's POV**

I woke up at the Ministry, but I didn't really know why. Dad almost never brought me here. Normally it was because it was my birthday or something really big was going on. But dad wasn't anywhere in sight. Just the big nosed doctor... Dr. O'Shay I think it was... He and Astrid were looking me over closely. "Ever heard of a personal space bubble? Cause your seriously violating it..." Dr. O'Shay stepped back but Astrid didn't.

"Astro?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Who the heck is Astro?" I asked confused. She stepped back almost tripping over her feet.

"Toby..."

"That's the one!" I said smiling. Astrid was staring at me like I had completely lost it, yet she seemed sad about it. "Are you OK, Astrid?" I asked sitting up. My feet were dangling over the table now, but she hadn't answered my question. "Astrid?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She stated. "Come on. I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room.

"What is this thing you want to show me?" I questioned.

"Something cool." She said as though that answered all my questions.

"Seriously what is it? It's not my birthday..." She laughed.

"You'll see. By the way, I know it's not your birthday. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't remember my best friend's special day?" I had no good answer to that question. "That's what I thought Mr. Smarty Pants. Now zip it. You'll ruin all my fun." I didn't say anything even though there were a million questions going through my head. We stopped dragging me in front of some random person's house. We must have run a really long distance because I couldn't see the Ministry.

"Where are we? Dad never stopped here..." I swear she rolled her eyes at me.

"This is were I've been living since the accident..." Wait what? She was in an accident? And I didn't know about it? When did that happen?

"What are you talking about? I never heard you were in an accident. What happened. Are you OK?" I asked getting worried. But the weird thing was, is that she looked perfectly fine. Not a scratch or scar on her that I can see.

"Well I was, Toby. I died in that accident. Remember when I left Metro City, to go home and see my parents in Staropia? Well about a week later a freak explosion blew up the whole city. No one who was in the city at the time survived." I wanted to scream. "No one knows exactly what happened, but all I know for sure is that it was obviously planned by some one. I think it might have been Drake, but I haven't really proved it yet..." She sighed, but if I was her, I wouldn't have needed proof. I would have knocked on his door, and set his house on fire. Because he killed the only girl I've ever had a crush on.

"But, if you died, then how are you still here? And how are you staying so calm?" She rolled her eyes at me. Like we've been through this conversation before.

"I'm a robot now, Toby. Dr. O'Shay built me. He built your sister too, now that I think about it..." I took a step back shocked.

"I don't have a sister. I'm an only child." All of a sudden a girl started crying.

"I was going to," She seemed to be getting louder. "surprise you... To try and be funny, and you say your an only child like I'm not even here! Your the most selfish, cold-hearted, bully of a brother I've ever met!" The girl looked almost like me in every way except she was shorter then me and of course, she was a girl. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and ran away as fast as she could into the house.

"Was that my supposed sister?" Astrid nodded. I looked down at my boots. I felt kinda bad, but I didn't know her, because apparently she knew me.

"ZORAN! COME BACK! I HAVE TO TELL YOU A SECRET!" Astrid yelled in the direction the girl had fled to. Her head appeared out of an upstairs window.

"Is it a really good one Star?" Astrid responded immediately and without any hesitation. Totally different then how she was talking to me right now.

"Yeah. Now come down here so I can tell it to you." Astrid dug around in a pocket I hadn't noticed before and pulled out a candy bar. "I have chocolate!" The girl was next to me and Astrid within what seemed like seconds. Astrid handed the girl the candy bar and whispered in her ear. The girl gasped and looked at me. She whispered back and Astrid nodded.

The girl looked at me and shook her head. "You can fix it right?" Astrid shrugged. "Well I hope it's not permanent. That would mean over time for you."

"That is so true. I never even thought about that! Hm. Well shows how crazy this has been! Well I'll see you in a few minutes. K? Then we'll finish our conversation." The little girl nodded and skipped back into the house obviously feeling better.

"What was that all about?" Astrid looked back at me like I was crazy.

"What was what about? Are you feeling OK?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house with her. "I'll take you to your room. I'll be down the hall if you need me. If I'm not there, I'm at the Ministry. If you have any further questions please ask Zoran." She pushed me into a room with a big window with a place to sit. There was a computer, but it looked like it had never been turned on. The bed was a tangle of sheets on both the floor and on the bed. Astrid had closed the door on her way out. I looked around to find pictures of with with other people I didn't know. The one that really caught my eye though was one of me and Astrid flying. It looked like I had rockets for feet, but that wasn't physically possible for a human, was it? I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. It was a really nice view for a house so far out.

"This used to be your favorite spot to think about stuff. You would always come up here before you did anything important. Like I remember you used to love to just sit here for hours on end. We never thought to look here, so you could just sit and they never noticed. Your record was five and a half hours." I turned around to see the girl that Astrid said was my sister. "What did he do to you Astro?" I looked at her confused.

"I don't know anyone named Astro. I'm Toby. Ever heard of me?" She nodded.

"Yep. Astro told me about you. You died in either an explosion or a car crash with an explosion. Either way you died. Dr. Tenma went crazy and built Astro. You're a robot. I can prove it too." She scooted closer to me and lifted up my shirt. I was about to object when she pushed the right spot on my chest. A door I hadn't noticed before opened to reveal a tiny spinning blue sphere. "That is your power source. It's called the 'blue core'. Me and Star have one too. Originally there was only one, but Dr. O'Shay figured out how to split it into three. You aren't Toby anymore, Astro. Let it go." She left leaving me starring at the blue sphere she had called a core. If I'm not Toby, then how do I know they aren't kidding about me be Astro?

_Don't you just love my cliff-hangers? (I know I don't. If you do like cliff-hangers, please let me know. Because we might need to have a nice long conversation about how awesome they are.) I know I don't like being nagged to get off of MY computer... But hey, it is what it is. But seriously how did that happen? There are like two other working computers. Is mine the fastest or something? Well all of my ranting aside, please review, because it helps with the writing process. :) I like reviews. But you probably already knew that. :P If you have any ideas for my story, maybe bringing in a character or something... Please let me know! Because I want to know. :) I'll update as soon as I can! Wow... I seriously wrote a LONG conclusion to this chapter. O.o Sorry if you actually read all of that... -Star Saturday_


	15. The Missing Puzzle Piece

_Hey people! Thank you for the really encouraging reviews! :) This chapter's for you! :D I hope you like it! Cause I'm one of those writers that goes with the flow. But it's been harder to get the flow with my little brother around, grouching at me. WELL EXCUSE ME SIR! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, AND LEAVE MY COMPUTER AND ME ALONE! Now that I feel kinda better, I sadly state I don't own Astro Boy. :( I know we all wish we did, but hey. It is what it is. I own Star and Danny, and maybe some other random characters here and there. You'll know when I throw them in. Trust me, I know these things. :) On with the chapter! LETS ROCKET!_

**Chapter 14**

**The Missing Puzzle Piece**

**Narrator's POV**

Imagine having it all, then finding out you have nothing at all. Everything you've known for what seems like forever has been a lie. The normal reaction to such a thing is thinking you've gone insane. But for one soul, it's happened more then once. At this point it seems that this soul can take anything. Any challenge thrown at him. But if I said that, then I would be lying. Yes, it made him stronger. But not all the way through. No one knows this but him. They all say he's amazing, he can take anything, is brave beyond measure, and is never scared. But what do they know? They don't know what it's like to have someone tell you your life is a lie. The pain is unbearable, even for him. So this time, he'll try and put a stop to it. To stop the constant pain from the lie he thought was reality. He doesn't seem to care that his plan might mean certain death. Anything to stop the never ending pain...

**Star's POV**

I admit leaving Astro, or Toby, alone wasn't my brightest plan. Zoran just told him that he wasn't Toby any more. I hadn't told her to do that, but what can I say? She's worried about him. Astro's always so care free and funny while Toby is... Well... Not like that at all. Toby's to smart sometimes for his own good. But sometimes not so much. He did end up dying because he didn't think things through. But he got really depressed after Staropia blew up so I can't blame him.

"Ast- Toby?" I asked walking into Astro's room. There was a note on the bed, but Astro wasn't any where in sight.

"What the little girl -Zoran- just told me made me think. If I'm not Toby anymore, and what she says is true, then how can I be Astro? If I can't be one, I can't be either. And if I have to choose, well then I'm staying what I've known since day one. I want my life back. And I'm going to get it, one way or another. Even if I have to die trying. Good bye, Astrid." I read out loud. I dropped the note and flew out of there, breaking Astro's window in the process.

If he was thinkng what I think he was thinking, then... Well that's the problem. I don't know. But I don't honestly want to find out. I turned up my hearing and waited. Waited for ANYTHING that sounded out of place. And that's when I heard a bone-chilling scream come from the Ministry. I was there in seconds, breaking yet more glass in my pursuit for my brother. People were running around in the lobby, acting like chickens with their heads chopped off. They were screaming, shouting, pushing people down.

"WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?" I screamed loud enough for them all to hear. "Who wants to tell me where my brother is?" I asked politely. A girl walked up to me crying. She was around 9ish with a "My Hero is Astro!" shirt on. She was hugging a plushie that looked like Astro close to her chest. With her free hand she pointed to the elevator. "Do you know what floor he went to?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the elevator. She hit one of the buttons, and the elevator sank into the basement levels. It stopped in D4. That was the lowest of the levels. All that was down there was the...

He was going to electrocute himself. But maybe he already did? When the doors opened the little girl pushed me out of the elevator and started crying again as the doors closed. I walked further into the room to see Astro. On the floor. It looked like an explosion had gone off in here. The walls had burn marks on them. But the funny thing was, Astro looked completely unharmed. It looked like he was sleeping. I picked him up off of the ground slightly, only to hear him rattle. I shook him, and found that he was indeed rattling. I groaned and hoped for the best, picking him up. _**Don't leave me now Astro. We need you. I need you.**_ I brought him up to Dr. O'Shay's office as quickly as possible. I layed him onto the couch and did a quick scan of him. His processor and electronic brain were badly damaged. His core seemed to be the only thing that was in working condition. I groaned and called Dr. O'Shay.

"Doctor? I need you to come to the Ministry. Now. It's about Astro." I stated numb.

"What about him?" He asked. It sounded like he thought I was prank calling him or something. Did he not know me at all?

"He's... He's... He's um... Broken." I was having a really hard time saying anything. My whole body had gone numb. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I held it in, barely.

"Broken?" He asked getting concerned. "Broken how?"

"Well, his processor and his electronic brain are badly damaged. And when I move him, he rattles." I don't remember how the call ended, but it did. I was on the floor too, right next to my brother, with a death grip on his hand.

_So... Watcha think? I haven't made up my mind what to do with Astro. He's my favorite character... But I'll leave it up to you, my reviewers, to pick weather he lives or dies. I know that what I just did to him is cruel, but he it's better to take out my anger on him, and not my cat, brother, or dog. Just think about it. ;) So if you review I'll save Astro. Cause honestly, it pains me to kill him. He's to cute to die here and now. XD -Star Atomu Saturday_


	16. Paradise

_Hey people! GTOman25 saved Astro, in case you were wondering. ;) I plan to update this more, because of all the time I've been slacking off. Silly me, I forgot I was writing this. :( But it should all be good now. I hope... Thank you my reviewers! :D I love you guys! ;) I'd give you a cookie, but it seems I'm all out. :'( Anyway, I sadly state I don't own Astro Boy... :'( Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 15**

**Paradise**

**Astro's POV**

Everything is so peaceful here. I'm not exactly sure where it is though... But it's amazing. It's like I'm walking through a timeline of peace and happiness. Toby and Astrid are here too. It's amazing really. I could stay here forever. But I kept getting this feeling that I was supposed to do something. That I didn't belong here. But I was so happy here. I couldn't leave now.

"Astro? You were day dreaming again." Astrid teased. I sat up and looked at her.

"No I wasn't! I was just thinking... I keep thinking how wrong this feels. Just being here." Star rolled her eyes and Toby looked at me.

"You sure your feeling alright? You've been acting weird ever since you got here. Take a load off. All of the fighting can seriously take it out of you. But then again all the fighting I ever did was with words all directed at dad. And that was only once and I died right after. So it shows you how much I know." He laughed half-heartedly. That day still really hurt him. He didn't want to admit it though. I knew him better then anyone else here for obvious reasons.

"I'm fine, Toby. Honest." He looked at me with na weird look on his face, but shrugged it off. He jumped up and dragged me and Astrid to his favorite place.

"Then let's have some fun!" Toby laughed, happy again. I knew where we were going but acted like I didn't. Toby was taking us to the amusment park he never got to go to, because dad never took him. Here there where no adults, except mother. She was the queen of here, which I thought was kind of unorthadox. But she was happy, so I didn't care.

We entered the park, getting greeted by the owner of the place. His name was Jeremy, but for some reason everyone called him Jim. I didn't understand why though. We went on the fasted roller coaster, the AirDrop, first, because it was Toby's favorite. Normally we go on the coaster around 3 to 5 times, because there's almost never any lines. The first time I was here I asked Toby why that was.

**~Flashback~**

_"Hey, Toby why are there no lines? It's an amusement park." He looked at me strangely._

_"So?" He asked, obviously taken back with my question._

_"There should be lines." I stated._

_"Oh, right... There aren't any lines because everyone here is dead. And Jim doesn't like dead people."_

_"Then why am I here? I'm not dead like you and Astrid." I stated confused._

_"Because you are dead. You can do whatever you want here right before and after death. Me I decided to tell Jim to let me and my friends come here whenever we want. So staying true to his deal, I can do whatever any newcomer can do. But only here." He responded all to calm for my liking._

_"So I'm dead?" I whispred, my voice barely audiable. Toby nodded._

_"You shouldn't feel to bad about it. No one really liked you back when you were living anyway. I mean honestly look at dad. He went crazy and wanted to kill you. Then he decided you needed to rule all of the robots. He didn't love you. He just loved your power." He stated. I cut him off before he could say anything else._

_"That's enough, Toby. Point taken." I looked down at my boots and felt the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. I was always more of a fighter, then one of those mushy people, who will alwasy tell everybody there problems. That's where me and Toby where different. He was the emotional one of the two of us. Astrid whispered something in Toby's ear, and he looked away. I looked back up right as a single tear fell. "You don't know anything Toby. People love me. You just can't see it." _

_I left him there staring at my jet smoke. I flew to the only place I actually recognised here. Home. But it wasn't the same. Everything was altered here. Including here. I layed on the grass and wiped away my tears. Toby couldn' stay mad at me because it's like being mad at yourself. I mean we have our differences like he wears suits while I wear a black speedo. And I'm a fighter, and he's more emotional. Other than that we're almost like twins. Exactly the same in almost every way._

**~End Flashback~**

I wanted to say it didn't bother me anymore, but if I said that I'd be lying, and I can't lie. I couldn't be dead. I still had so much that I had to do. Like proving everyone wrong about robots. There were still those people who hated me. I couldn't really do much, but I could try. And there was always crime in the city, that the police squad couldn't handle. Me and Star where always there. Speaking of Star I wonder how she's taking this. I missed her...

**Star's POV**

I woke up next to Astro. I wasn't hooked up to anything like he was. I sat up and was surprised to be pushed back down. "Hey, what do you think your-"

"Lay down. Don't move to much, or we'll have to reboot you again." I didn't protest anymore. I hated getting robooted. It took to long, because my system had to check over everything.

"How is he?" I asked after a few minutes.

"He's doing better now. But he's going to be here a few days. You'll be able to leave when we're done with your upgrades." I looked at the man speaking. I didn't recognize him. He must be new here.

"You a trainee?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"I come here a lot. It's kinda like a home away from home, if you know what I mean. I know almost everyone that works with Dr. O'Shay on this floor." I smiled and looked back at the ceiling. Hopefully when Astro woke up, everything would be normal again.

_Well that's the end of another chapter. Yes, I know what your thinking. WHY ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! Honestly? I don't know... XD I'll update as soon as I can! ;) Review, please. :D- Star Atomu Saturday_


	17. Hidden Bitterness

_HEY! :D I do have to say that today on the 31st it seems like a day to update. Don't you agree? :) So I have some ideas for this chapter... Yeah I do. ;) Read to find out, won't you? I don't own Astro Boy, but if I did, my life would be complete. :D But you already know I don't own it because well... I just said so! :D_

**Chapter 16**

**Hidden Bitterness**

**Toby's POV**

**~Before Astro Got There, 2 Days Ago~**

I was sitting on the grass with Astrid, waiting for something to happen. I leaned back, and looked at the clouds. This place, was amazing. But I hated it. The amusement park was empty, and deserted other then for Jim. And I hated it. It was better here then it was at home, but I missed dad. Astrid never really said anything. So I didn't know if she was happy or not. I rubbed my arm, and sighed.

"I want to go home." Astrid said. I looked over at her, to find her, staring at her shoes. "Even though my parents ignored me, I still miss them. How come we can't go back, Toby?" I sat up, and looked at my boots.

"I don't know. It seems irrational for us not to be able to leave this place. It's much to... Peaceful to be real. It's like it's all an illusion, but why? The last thing I remember before coming here was, getting on my hover-bike."

"The last thing I remember was going home and seeing my parents. I hugged them, and then all of a sudden I was here." She sighed.

"Toby?" I heard a woman call. I looked around and saw a lady I only saw in pictures. But it can't be. She died...

"Mom?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It is you!" The lady said as she hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Mom! Your choking me to death!" I said laughing. She let go and looked at me.

"Toby, you're already are dead." I gaped at her. And Astrid screamed.

"I CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE WRONG! I'M NOT DEAD!" Mom walked over to her.

"Do stop yelling dear. It's OK. Look at me. I've been here for years. Life is better here. I can spend time with my Toby now!" She said hugging me again. I wasn't used to this kind of attention, so I didn't really know how to respond to it.

"You OK?" When dad hugged me, I would always ask that, because he's not normally one to show me any kind of emotion.

"Of course I am, dear! I have you! You father must deprived you of the love you needed." She stated. I looked up at her, and gave her a questioning look.

"I needed it? Dad said love was a useless thing. I tried to argue with him, but he yelled at me, and told me to go back to my studies. I did and didn't argue further." I said, frowning. "How did I get here?" She looked down at me, and shrugged.

"Special people come here. I'm not sure where it is exactly." I sighed. I wanted answers. And I wanted them NOW.

**~1 Day Ago~**

"Toby? Where are you?" I took off yesterday, and decided to hide out at home, in the basement. Astrid never went down there, because she hated the creepy sounds the washing machine, the dryer and the heater made. She didn't really have those things back in Staropia. So I had made camp down there. Mom didn't come looking for me, so I figured I was safe down here. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was dead, and I didn't like it. I didn't like being here, because I felt I still had so much to live for.

So I was sulking in a corner, hoping no one would come looking. Not here and now. Then all of a sudden I heard both Astrid scream, and metal crash. I ran upstairs and outside, to see myself, almost naked, picking itself off. "Anyone care to tell me where I am?" It asked, and then it saw me. We stood there staring at eachother, until my nerve snapped.

"Why do you have my face?" It rolled its eyes.

"Everyone always asks me that." It said under it's breath. "My name is Astro." He said louder. "I take it your Toby?"

"How do you know my name? I don't know you!" He rolled his eyes again.

"I don't have time for this. How do I get back? My sister needs me. The last thing I remember was going on a suicide rampage, thinking I was you. I bet Star's worried sick... Did she show up here?" He asked looking around. I stormed up to him.

"Who do you think you are, coming here?" I barked at him. He took a step back, and jumped, hovering in the air.

"I'm Astro. I just told you that. Now answer my question. Have you seen Star? She looks just like her..." He said looking at Astrid. He cocked his head. "You must be Astrid... Tell me, did you have any enemies in Staropia?"

"You seem to know a lot about me and her. How do you know us?" Astro laughed.

"Because I am you. After you died, Dr. Tenma made a robot. Your looking at him. But I prefer to be called Astro. My sister Star is a replica of Astrid. Someone blew up her home, and we want to know who and why. Now have you seen her?" I shook my head, and he sighed. "So be it. Then I have no business here." He said, flying off. I don't think I like him.

_This is a filler by the way. :/ Well... Yeah. Toby is a complicated character, isn't he? Don't hate the world dude. Don't hate the world. ;) Anyway, I hope you know the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am on updating. :D So yeah... XD Talk to you guys soon! With an ACTUAL chapter! :D -Star Atomu Saturday_


	18. The Bitterness Grows

_Hey! Thank you GTOman25, for your review. The way I see it in the cartoon Toby was full of love until the last second. He was just alone all the time. In the movie he felt the sting of lonliness, but not so much. So he was complicated, but that makes it more fun to write about. :) Thank you Chelsie, and I'll keep writing for you. ;) Thanks for your support! :D If it wasn't for you, I would've stopped writing this. :/ Moving on! I don't own Astro. D: Even though I wish I did. But enough of my random words of randomness, and ON WITH THE STORY! :D_

**Chapter 17**

**The Bitterness Grows**

**Toby's POV**

Astro, Astro, Astro. What else to say? I hated him. He was going around wearing my face. I don't care that he says he has my memories. Dad had replaced me. With a robot nonetheless. I mean I liked robots, as long as they didn't have my face. Astro did. That gave me every single reason I could come up with to hate him. He's just a walking talking computer. How could dad even think for a second that a robot could replace me. Speaking of Astro, he just landed next to me. Time to put on my happy face, and pretend not to hate him. I have to find a way to deactivate him or something. But knowing dad, he's not just going to make this a normal robot. Astro proved that when he flew off earlier, looking for this Star girl. I don't think I like her either.

"Hey, Astro." I said, sounding happy to see him.

"Oh, hey Toby." He said, looking at me. He had a questioning look on his face, but it quickly vanished. "So, where's Astrid?"

"I don't know. Probably in the garden." I said, smiling. Astro nodded, understanding.

"Where is this place exactly? My GPS can't get anything." Astro said sitting down. I sat down next to him, like we;ve been friends forever.

"I'm not exactly sure. Mom says everyone here is dead though." Astro glared at me, then looked back at his boots.

"I'm not dead." Astro stated. Inside I was laughing my head off. For a robot, he wasn't really all that bright.

"Of course your dead. The living aren't allowed here." I said, looking right at him, watching for any changes in his face.

"No, I'm not. I was fine yesterday." Wow, I didn't realize how dense this guy was until just this second.

"I'm not having such a stupid arguement. You are dead, just like me, and that's that. Get ovre it. It's not like people liked you anyway. They liked you for your power. Don't be stupid." He face was radiating anger. It looks like I had struck a nerve. Half of his arm disappeared to reveal an arm cannon. He stood up and pointed it at me.

"Take it back." He said calmly. I didn't move, and my face expression stayed neutral. "TAKE IT BACK!" He shouted, the arm cannon now glowing. "NOW!" I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, my face not moving. His arm returned to normal, and he glared at me, the tears threatening to spill.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't bring that up again. Got it?" He asked, obviously still upset.

"Got it." I said. Playing with his emotions was fun, I realized. He didn't seem to do a whole lot of fighting back towards me. Was it because of the laws of robotics? Or was it because he has all of my memories?

**Astrid's POV**

I didn't like what a bully Toby was being to Astro. Toby knew that in a fight, that Astro would win. But then why is he purposely making him mad? Did he hate Astro? I don't see why, when Astro just got here, and they just met. I sighed, and went back to my garden, pulling out one of the weeds. Toby's been acting weird ever since he saw his mother. Toby told me she died in child birth, so he doesn't even remember her. It must be really hard for all three of them. I sighed again, and looked at the sky. It never rained here, unless you wanted it to. Which was really rare. Because cloudy and rainy days brought sadness.

**Star's POV**

How many more days? I asked myself. I had been allowed to go 4 minutes and 12 seconds ago, but I didn't want to leave. But no matter how much arguing I did with Dr. O'Shay he rushed me off to school anyway. It wasn't going to be the same without me brother and I didn't like the idea of doing anything, or going anywhere until he was fixed. I was in Homeroom when the principle came in, and wispered something into my teacher's ear.

"Star?" She asked. I got out of my seat, and walked up to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Laurie?" I asked, sporting my best innocent face.

"Your needed at the police station. Now. You are dismissed." I ran out of the room and down the hall at full speed. I was in the courtyard in a matter of seconds. I jumped, and flew towards the police station, wondering what was wrong this time. I landed gracefully next to the police building, walking through the doors like I owned the place.

"Some one needed me?" I asked the man at the desk. He looked like he was new here. "Take it easy on yourself and tell me who called." I said, looking at the man. He looked at me, and probably thought that I was to young to even really be here.

"Shouldn't you be in school little girl?" He asked, looking through his papers. Little girl? Really? He didn't seem to get the fact that I was a robot. That was odd.

"Who do you think I am, sir?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at him.

"I think you're the little girl that just barged into the police station. Now hurry off to school, little girl, before I call my boss." What a great idea.

"OK, call your boss. Right now, call your boss. Please, if you would be so kind." I stated boldly. The guy looked at me like I was crazy, but did it anyway. He hung up the phone, in almost no time at all.

"May I ask your name, little girl?"

"My name is Star Nyte. Astro's sister. Anything else you need?" I asked smugly. The man shook his head, and gave me a piece of paper.

"You're needed in this office, for an emergency meeting. It's on the third floor, to the left." I was happy with the sudden change of events. He went back to sorting his papers, fuming, not happy about it. I rolled my eyes and followed the directions, crossing my fingers, and hoping for the best.

_Hm. Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter? Hmm. I'm going to have to fix that. ;) See you guys soon! And don't forget to update if you didn't plan to already. The more reviews I get, the more I want to update! :D -Star Atomu Saturday_


	19. Imprisoned

_HEY! I start high school on the 11th so expect the story to slow down, after that. Well now that you know that, I can say what I wanted to say. I want you guys to know, I'm seriously open for your ideas. Well I think I've run out of things to say. Oh, darn it. :/ I don't own Astro Boy, but I do own this totally awesome picture I drew of him. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. ;) You probably can't see it though, since I can't seem to upload it. Hmm. I'll find a way to put it on the internet if it's the last thing I do. No not literally. I don't feel like dying over a picture today. Just like I don't plan to make a habit of not updating my stories. XD Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 18**

**Imprisoned**

**Star's POV**

I opened the door to find Detective Tawashi, and a few other men I didn't recognize, starring at me. "So this is who you called?" Asked one of them. He had a big moustache and a mean look written all over his face. He must be one of the anti-kokoro supporters.

"Yes. I would've preferred to call her brother, but he's unreachable at the moment. Star would you care to explain why?" Is that the only reason I was here? To tell them why they couldn't talk to Astro? I would rather be at school bored out of my mind because, I already knew everything.

"He's at the Ministry of Science getting repairs." I stated. I knew for a fact, that if his condition had been any worse, they would have scrapped him. Maybe even try to replace him.

"Getting repairs?" I nodded. "There haven't been any protests or escaped criminals that I know of though. What happened to him?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to. The detective didn't seem happy that I wasn't going to answer him though. "Star, what happened to him?" He repeated. I took a step back and shook my head. I was making it clear that I didn't want to to tell him. "Tell me now, Star." I shook my head, and took another step back, bumping into the wall of the office. I was inches away from the door, and I knew if I was fast I could get away without having to hurt anyone. "Fine have it your way." The detective sat back down, and the man that was giving me hateful looks, smiled.

"This is going to be fun." The man said evilly. I looked at him confused, as I tilted my head to the side. I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"I have somewhere to be, so, uh..." I didn't bother finishing my sentence. I ran down the hall knowing there was a window straight ahead. I didn't look behind me to see if they were following. But right before I got to the window, I felt a tingle on my arm. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, entering a low power protective shut-down.

**Mr. Jackson's POV**

I smiled at the defiant robot girl in front of me. "This is going to be fun," I stated happily. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. Amazing, if I had seen this girl on the street I would've thought she was a human. She was so lifelike. I hated it. No robot like her should have human rights. They were just machines. They didn't really feel anything. It was all just micro-chips good programming. Almost everyone in the city was brainwashed by them. I wasn't. I saw what they really were. When the girl ran, I immediately followed. No way I was going to let her escape. That would ruin all of my fun. I didn't want that. Good entertainment was oh so hard to come by, nowadays.

I threw a parasite and a power draining chip at her, and almost cried out with joy when it hit her arm. A few seconds later she was on the floor. The parasite had vanished, not likely having a field day in her body. I looked at the girl, in front of me. For a second I thought she was a human. I quickly corrected myself. She was an unfeeling machine, nothing more. I picked the girl up, and exited the police department. My job was to bring the girl to Dr. O'Shay so they could fix Astro. If I didn't, both him and the girl would be considered expired models, and thrown away. I liked the sound of that. I smiled as I threw the girl into the back seat of my car, slightly denting her arm.

I didn't plan on bringing her to the Ministry right away. I planned on reprogramming her so she wouldn't have those pesky feelings. Then she would be a good, obedient robot. She would go into the Ministry, and kill anyone in my way. Then I would become the new Minister of Science. From there President of Metro City. I won't settle for what I did back in Staropia. No, I'll get my way this time. Because I'll use the city's savior to make it all work. I climbed into the front seat, and looked back at the girl. She looked like she was merely sleeping. Her and Astro's creators were real genious's when it came to their design, I'll give them that. I closed the door, and started driving.

By the time I got to my house, the city rush hour had started. I picked the girl up out of my car, and put her in the guest room. My parasite would make sure she wasn't functional until I needed her to be. This was looking to be a good week for me.

_Hm. I must seriously be twisted, doing what I just did to Star... So now that she's out of the picture, for the time being, who came save her? Hmm? Well I guess you'll have to find out, because it might not be who you think it'll be. ;) XD Any who, please review. It makes me want to update more. :D So see you guys soon! -Star Atomu Saturday_


	20. Detective Zoran

_Hey, guys! :D So I'm officially a freshman now. :P So yeah. I feel accomplished. :D Sadly though, because of it, since I'm new to this, I might not update as often as I have been now. Because I know you've noticed. :) Anyway, I sadly state I don't own Astro Boy. But you guys know if I did, there would be some awesome stuff coming up. :P Now on with the story! :D_

**Chapter 19**

**Detective Zoran**

**Zoran's POV-**

I was worried sick. Star had left for school, like normal, but she wasn't back yet. I knew Astro was at the Ministry getting repairs, but her schedule was back to normal. Meaning she should've been back by now. Even if she had walked home and gone to hang out with friends, she's late. Dr. O'Shay was about to get home. So where was she? I looked out of my window one more time, before running outside. This wasn't like her at all. I sighed and walked down the street to the park. I saw her friend Janet talking with Hannah. I walked over to them. "Hi, guys." I said. Janet looked at me concerned.

"Is Star back yet? She left in the middle of class, but there was nothing strange on the news when I got home. My dad said there was nothing in the bulletin either, and he works at the police department."

"The police department? Why would she need to go there?" Hannah shrugged.

"I think it might be because of Astro. He was in really bad shape. Maybe they needed to know why..." That didn't sound right.

"No." I said. "They would have waited until after school to ask a thing like that." I stated. I sighed, and looked at the sky. "There has to be another reason." I thought about it, and realized what this might mean. "I have to go guys." I ran home, to leave a note for Dr. O'Shay. I put it on the fridge, knowing he would see it. I walked out of the house and ran to the police station. It took about 15 minutes running at my fastest speed.

"Excuse me?" I asked the man at the desk. His name tag read: Mr. Peters, meaning this was Janet's dad. "Can you tell me what happened to the girl that came here earlier? She was a blonde, had blue eyes, and looked a lot like Astro," I informed him. He glared at me.

"You should be at home little girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I don't have time to argue with you. Now answer my question. Have you seen my sister or not?" The man sighed. You could tell just by looking at me that I was related to Astro. We were almost identical.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I can't give away any information on th matter. My boss has forbidden it." Forbid it? That was a little extreme.

"Why would he do that?" I asked confused. The man shrugged.

"Now would you please leave before someone sees you. No robots are allowed on this floor. I snorted, and walked out. I sat on the steps, and sighed. _**System Warning: **__ Reprogram commencing. Emergency Audio Recording. View?_ What was that all about. I wasn't getting reprogrammed. You have to be semi-shut down for that to happen. I selected yes, and was surprised when I heard Star.

"_**If you can hear this, well then I have a major problem. This message should only be sent if I was unwillingly shut-down. Follow my chip's code before I get reprogrammed or permanently shut-down. My chip's code is as follows: **_**B86ATOM1537KW04692851**_**. I'm counting on you."**_

The message was last updated four days ago. How the message got to me, I'm not exactly sure. I put the code into my GPS, and red blinking light appeared. I had never done anything like this before, but I decided to do it anyway. My destination was 9.92 miles north west. That was a small town. What would Star being doing in a place like that? I shook my head, locked th coordinates in my GPS, and started running in that direction.

As I ran out of Metro City, I thought about how screwed up this situation was. Star was taken to some small town, while Astro was at the Ministry getting repairs. So in other words neither one of them could help if something happened. Foreign _**Wireless Network Open, Continue? **_ That message has never come up before. I selected yes.

"Everything is going according to plan. But the girl is resisting being reprogrammed." I heard some random guy say.

"Hmm. So even while shut-down she can resist? How odd. What do you suggest we do about the said problem?"

"I'm not sure sir. It proves difficult to remove the Kokoro too. It seems that she has locks in the matter. That and she seems to have sent out a distress signal. I did not detect it fast enough to stop it. Please forgive me sir."

"A distress signal? It's very rare for a robot to send such a thing. Do you know who it was sent to?" I didn't like this conversation.

"The system could not pick up anything, and there was nothing on the matter in her memory chip. It says that someone named Zoran had received the message, but my recources did not tell me who that is."

"A girl named Zoran?"

"Yessir."

"I'll see if I can get any information on the matter. Back to work."

"Yessir." I didn't get any feed after that, because the line had gone dead. But I must have been close to the man's boss to be able to pick up something like that. I was only two miles away now, closing in on my target. _**Wireless Network Error, Disconnected from Server, Reboot?**_ I selected no. This was no time for random shutting down. Location reached. _Model Code: __**B86ATOM1537KW04692851**__ located._

I skidded to a halt in front of a rather untidy looking house. The grass and flowers were dead, and the only green thing in the yard was a giant oak tree. Star was here? I didn't like the looks of this. I wasn't surprised to find the door locked. I sighed, and kicked it open. You'd be surprised how quiet it was. I walked in like I owned the place, and looked around.

The house was cold and vacant like it hadn't been lived in for years. There were no pictures on the fireplace, or on the walls. There was actually furniture that was thrown to the side, some even covered in plastic. This house was seriously giving me the creeps.

_I'm going to end it there. Yes I know what your thinking, Another cliff-hanger? Really? Why must you torture me with such things! Yep, nailed it. ;P But you know right now it's 2:55 A.M. And I would really like to go back to sleep now. My mom crashed the Internet, so sorry for the late reply. :/ Stupid Internet. It's to easy to crash! Please review, and give me your ideas if you have any you want to give me. :) The more reviews I get the faster I'll want to update! :D -Star Atomu Saturday_


	21. Mending the Wounds of Hatred

_Hey! :D I'm back! Did you miss me? Nah, you don't have to answer that. XD Anyway, as you can see, I updated. :P Funny how that works, right? Any who, my Internet was down. So it gave me plenty of times to update this. I don't own Astro Boy. Now that that's been said, let's go check on Astro, shall we. ;)_

**Chapter 20**

**Mending the Wounds of Hatred**

**Astro's POV**

To be honest, I knew Toby didn't like me. He was probably still mad about dad replacing him with a robot. But that's not my fault. If anything I'm the victim in this situation. But if I was Toby, I wouldn't be so mean about it. I've caught him starring me down on more then one occasion all within the past twenty-four hours. It wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for the fact that he looked like he was plotting revenge or something along those lines.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I finally asked. We were currently sitting underneath a palm tree at the beach. I didn't honestly like this beach. Salt water wasn't exactly healthy for my circuits, when I was in it for long amounts of time, so I always tried to get out of going to the beach. Toby didn't know this of course. I know literally everything about him, but he knows virtually nothing about me.

"No." I knew that's not what he wanted to say.

"Toby, you can tell me. We're sorta like brothers." He glared at me, then looked back at Astrid splashing around in the water with a few other girls I didn't know.

"Brothers?" Toby said with hatred dripping with with every syllable. "We're nothing like brothers. No, you were my replacement. How wonderful." Toby said sarcastically. I was his replacement in a way. But then dad shunned me when I wasn't exactly like Toby.

"You know almost right after dad made me, he shut me down. Would you like to know why? It's because I wasn't exactly like you. I might have your face, and all of your memories, but it doesn't mean I'm you." Toby shot me a face of sympathy, but it didn't last long.

"Hmph." Was my only response. "So how are you here now?" He asked, curiosity taking the best of him.

"About two years after dad shut me down and went into hiding, Dr. O'Shay reactivated me." I replied, starring at my boots. The sun was glistening off them, making them even more shiny then normal. It was kind of hypnotizing.

"Two years, huh?" I nodded. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I fell off a building on my first day, and learned that I could fly. After that I started going to school. All of your friends hate me, by the way." Toby laughed at that. "Anyway, it was insane. Between school, my sister Zoran, and saving people, my schedule was always full. Dad went to jail, because he was trying to start a war between robots and humans." Toby gasped.

"Your kidding." I shook my head.

"Nope. I stopped it, but he broke out of jail shortly after. Then I got my sister Star. She was my birthday present, even though the only reason she's here at all is to help us figure out who destroyed Staropia. Anyway, that's basically my life right now. Saving people, going to school, and my crazy family." I sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was you." Toby stared at me confused.

"Why? Dad ignored me all the time, and I was barely allowed to do anything, and I barely had any friends."

"I know. But your life would be a vacation for me. You had it easy right up until you died. If dad hadn't ignored you I wouldn't be here though." Toby nodded, understanding what I was trying to say.

"So what's it like being a robot?" He asked. I looked at him, to find curiosity and wonder written all over his face.

"It depends. Sometimes it's harder then other times. Like in school, I don't get picked on, but I get hate notes all the time saying things like: Robots don't deserve to be in school. There are a lot of people who hate me, but a lot of them love me too. But like I said, it depends. I can't do a lot of stuff humans can do because of racism towards me. But I can do a lot of stuff humans can't do. Like my arm cannon, and fly. But none of that really matters to me." I replied, hoping I answered his question.

"Then what does matter to you?" I looked back at my boots.

"Honestly? All I want is to help people and make them happy. I want friends who don't care that I'm a robot, but think it's cool. People who really appreciate me. If you know what I'm getting at." Toby nodded, and smiled. I didn't really know why though.

"I have a present for you. Astrid will call me when she wants us to walk her home, so come on. I want to show you something cool." I shrugged, and got up. I dusted the sand off of myself, and followed him. He brought me to the castle. I had never been inside before. Looks can be deceiving." Toby said over his shoulder in my direction. When the guard let us in, I was surprised to see something relatively new. "Like I said, looks can be deceiving."

"Wow. How is that even possible?" I didn't think anything like that was possible. "Ow!" I shouted. My finger was sparking. Odd.

"You OK?" Toby's sudden concern snapped me out of my trance.

"I'm not sure." I said, as another spark danced on my finger. I couldn't move my finger. That could be a problem. _**System Scan?**_ I selected yes. It would take a few minutes for the result to come up. "But I'm gonna find out." Toby looked at my finger, and sighed. I followed him into his part of the castle. Apparently since mom is the queen, he's the prince. He doesn't really like the tile 'Prince Toby' though. Toby's quarters reminded me of home, and it made me sick to my stomach. If I had one of course. _**System Scan Finished. Right hand motor functions slightly damaged, Ear Software update available, Memory bank slight error, Proccesser levels 13.5 percent slower then normal. **_Wow. That was kind of a long list. Normally it was just one or two tops. That was four... _**Wireless Network Open, Continue?**_ Yes! Finally! Maybe I can contact Star. I selected yes, and almost shouted for joy.

_**System Warning: **__ Reprogram commencing. Emergency Audio Recording. View? _I selected yes. I knew that this wasn't going to be the best news. _**"If you can hear this, well then I have a major problem. This message should only be sent if I was unwillingly shut-down. Follow my chip's code before I get reprogrammed or permanently shut-down. My chip's code is as follows: **_**B86ATOM1537KW04692851**_**. I'm counting on you."**_ That was Star's note. She was in trouble. And I had to find a way out of here. But how?

"Toby I have a problem." He was laying on his bed watching TV. He looked at me.

"And what would that be?" He asked, curious to hear what could possibly be bugging me.

"How do I get out of here?" He tilted his head to the side, not getting what I was trying to say. "How do I get back to Metro City. My sister's in trouble."

"Oh!" Toby laughed. "You can't leave. It sucks, but it is what it is." He went back to watching a random anime I had never heard of before. He seemed really interested in it. I on the other hand had other things on my mind. I couldn't focus on what was on TV, when Star could be trouble. I walked over to the window, that covered the whole wall. "Where are you going?" Toby asked, as I opened it enough for me to jump out of it.

"Out." I said simply, as I jumped out of the window and my rockets gained altitude. I flew in one direction and one direction only. Up. About 2,000 feet up I hit what to a human felt like a brick wall. A barrier? What kind of place is this, that it would need a barrier? I lost altitude, and sighed. When I hit the wall I dented my nose and my cheek. It could have been worse, but it still hurt. "Great, just great. How was I going to explain that?

"Oh, yeah I was out walking when I ran into a tree." Right because that makes sense. I sighed, and slowly flew back to where I had left Toby.

"What happened to you? Run into a pole? Or maybe you got in a fight with the lady at the Market?" I sighed.

"No. Wait there's a market here?" Toby rolled his eyes and went back to his anime. I closed the window and sat on the foot of the bed. I looked at the TV, to find some guy, who looked like a monk, fighting this other guy who had the weirdest goatee. But who an I kidding? In some of the pictures he had, he seriously looked like the chicken man. It was hilarious but sadly true.

I didn't really feel like watching TV at the moment. What I wanted was to get home, then maybe bring Star here to meat Toby and Astrid. But I knew that probably was never gonna happen.

"Toby I have a really random question. It's been bugging me since day one. Maybe you could shed some light on the matter." He looked at me and shrugged.

"Fire away."

"Do you remember how you died?" He looked at me shocked, and then sighed.

"Yeah actually I do. It was a car crash. I had run away from dad on my new hover-bike when I got hit. I can't really remember the pain, though." He sighed and went back to watching TV. I've almost died so many times, sometimes I must get some of them confused. "That was an odd question to ask me." Toby said after awhile.

"I know. But it was really bugging me." He snorted and went back to the TV. I was sprawled out of his bed starring at the ceiling. It was painted black, and had several constellations on it. I already knew all of them, but it never ceased to amaze me how many stars there actually where. I must have fallen asleep because the the next thing I knew, Toby was shaking my arm like a mad man.

"What the heck, man. I couldn't wake you up. What happened?" I looked at my internal clock. It was still on Metro City time meaning that is was exactly eight.

"My timer kicked in. I'm not broken or anything. It's completely normal." I sighed.

"Well, you're really heavy. That being said, we couldn't move you to your room." He didn't seem all to happy about that.

"My room? But I have to help my sister." I got up and stretched, knowing that I wouldn't be able to break the habit. I sighed and looked at Toby. His hair was a total mess, like he hadn't put his gel in it yet. "What happened to your hair?"

"Yes your room. I I know you have to help your sister. You've only mumbled it in your sleep like a hundred times. And I haven't gelled it yet. I'm not leaving our quarters till it is either. I mean look at this? It's not presentable!" Toby ran to the bathroom and I laid back down. I closed my eyes, and thought about how I would get away from here. Obviously I couldn't fly to far upward. So what were my other options? I could see if there were any other barriers. I didn't like being in boxes, and if I was in one, I'll beat up the person who put me here. "You still up? Toby asked when he had finished with his hair.

"Yeah." I replied sitting back up. "I have to go check something, I'll see you later."

_I am ending it there! :P I made this chapter longer. I'm not exactly sure why I felt I had to though. Maybe _Osamu Tezuka_ possessed me or something... XD Anyway, please review or PM me with your input! :D I almost always respond within 24 hours. ;) See you guys soon with the next chapter! :D -Star Atomu Saturday_


	22. Animal

_HEY! So if your wondering where I vanished to, the answer is school. Yep. I'm a freshman now. :) And I have a ton of homework. So I'm going to state the obvious, I don't own Astro Boy, and get on with this. :)_

**Chapter 21**

**Animal**

**Zoran's POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked around. I thought I heard something, other than me of course. I turned my hearing up, and heard the slight ping of metal bumping metal. The red bleep was strongest here. Did that mean she was under me? Suddenly the floor in front of me exploded. I jumped, back confused. Star was in front of me, but there was obviously something wrong with her. Her outfit that was normally silver was blood red, and her boots that normally gold were black. Her blue eyes had gone dark green and her hair was a mess with streaks of black, red, and blue, the blonde gone.

"Get out, little robot. You don't belong here." Star said, voice nothing like hers. It was deep, and course, making it scary. "Leave!" She threatened. I backed away and a man appeared behind her frowning.

"I see we have company, take care of the little brat, will you?" The man asked Star. An evil grin appeared on her face, that gave me the creeps.

"I'd be glad to, sir." The man smiled, and vanished behind a doorway. Star's eyes were ablaze with hatred, and pure pleasure. It was sickening, to look at. I took another step back only to run into wall. "Any last words, brat?" She mocked, arm turning into an arm cannon, and pointing it at me. "Nothing? Awwwww. Too bad."

"What happened to you, Star?" I asked, scared beyond belief. I didn't have any powers like Astro did. I wouldn't be able to take her on, without turning into scrap metal in the process. I was half as strong as him, and could run fast, but that was about it.

"Star?" She laughed. "Who's Star?" She asked, tilting her head. But her confusion was quickly forgotten. "Bye!" Time slowed down, and I could feel the tension in the air. Astro was unable to help no matter how bad things got. Right before her cannon was finished charging, I deflectyed the beam straight back at her. It hit her square in the chest, and she was thrown into a wall. She crumpled in the floor, when the man came back in the room.

"What did you do to Astrid?" He roared at me, his face a deep scarlet color.

"Nothing." I replied calmly. "She did it to herself." I walked up to her, and picked her up bridal style. "She's coming back with me, thank you very much." I said, his mouth a perfect "O" shape. I closed the door with my foot and ran in the direction of the Ministry, at full speed. Not even a cheetah could keep up with me right now. It took five minutes more getting here then it did toy get here, because of the added weight. I walked into the lab where Astro was at and placed Star down next to him. Dr. O'Shay was quick to meet up with me, meaning he hadn't left yet.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at Star. Her outfit, eyes and hair were completely different. You would have thought she was a different person.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think she might have gotten reprogrammed, because she wasn't acting like herself. She seemed to be under someone's control." I told him about the man, and he seemed to understand.

"It sounds like Professor David Jackson. He was fired from the Ministry ten years ago, for trying to sell robots illegally. He got arrested, and I thought he was in jail. He must have been let out. But you sure it was him? I nodded, and he sighed. "Now go on home, Zoran. I have work to do, involving Astro." I groaned. After all that trouble, he was treating me like a child.

"Why can't I stay?" I asked, irritated. He didn't answer at first. He was staring at his shoes, or maybe the floor. I couldn't exactly tell.

_(I was thinking about putting a cliff-hanger here, but decided against it because it's been so long since I've updated... Again, I am SO sorry about that. I have a ton of homework, and not a whole lot of time to be on the computer. :/)_

"Just go home. I promise Astro will be home in about an hour." That wasn't the answer I was looking for and he knew it.

"What about Star?" I retorted, getting even more annoyed. Silence was something I always hated. It drove me crazy. Which is why I'm either crazy or don't stop talking.

"Just go home, Zoran." He stated. One of his assistants shot worried glances in my direction, but didn't say anything. He knew something. I put on my best innocent puppy dog face, but it was shattered by the silence that followed.

"Where am I? Where's my master?" Is what finally broke the silence. I looked over at the table to see Star pointing her arm cannon at anything that moved. "TELL ME WHERE I AM! NOW!" She screamed at one of the assistants. He ran away like a startled animal, with his tail between his legs. No one told her. They all figured she knew. None of them knew she had been brain-washed.

"Relax." I said slowly walking over to her, and putting my hands in the air. "We don't want to hurt you." I swear I saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to be the one getting hurt!" She spat back, pointing her arm cannon directly at my chest. I was going to have to be very careful, to make it out of this one.

She looked lost, scared, confused, and most of all angry. "Now tell me WHERE I AM!" She hollered. I heard a barely audible beep, and knew her cannon was done charging. She grinned evilly at it, and then back at me. "Who wants to explain things? I'll give you twenty seconds." She said calmly, with a subtle hint of evil.

"You were brain-washed, and reprogrammed. I'm your little sister Zoran. Next to you is your brother Astro." She looked aver at him, and her eyes momentarily went to their normal pleasant shade of blue.

"Toby?" She choked out. She shook her head, and she jumped down from the table. "Stop lying!" I could tell by her face that she was trying to hide her confusion. She remembered Astro but not me? Maybe it was all the time she had spent with Toby while she was still alive. I tilted my head to the side. I would question her about that when she was back to normal.

_I don't know when I'll be able to update next. But I promise I won't forget about this story, for those of you who are ACTUALLY reading this. XD Anyway, I'll see you guys soon. :) -Star Atomu Saturday_


	23. The Beast's Story

_Hey people! :D Thank you GTOman25 for your review. It made my day. :) I finished my math homework and decided to write the next chapter. Because I need to update this more. :D You can't deny that fact sadly. So while I actually have a free minute, I'm going to update this. :) I don't own Astro... No matter how much I say I do. Seriously. I say I own him. And all my friends are like: "But wasn't he created in 1952? WOW! You look awesome for your age!" And stuff like that. XD It's pretty hilarious._

**Chapter 22**

**The Beast's Story**

**Star's POV**

Imagine waking up in a strange place, surrounded by strangers, with a girl that thinks she knows everything. You would be pretty upset too. Then it only gets worse when I saw Toby. My head split, in a sudden burst of pain. My vision blurred, and I wanted to cry out, but doing that would show weakness. Showing weakness in front of the enemy or strangers is a big no when it comes to battle. For all I knew I was in a different country entirely.

"Stop lying!" I yelled at her, pointing my arm cannon at her chest. I was in unknown territory, and wanted to go home. I knew there was nothing left of it. I was there when it exploded. I was the first to feel the explosion hit, the first to feel the pain of fire, then the cool relief of flying. I can't remember how I was flying, but I remember it being peaceful and free.

"Relax, your safe here." She was obviously trying to calm me down. Well she was going to have to try harder then that.

"Am I?" I spat back. "I would feel safe anywhere but here. I would rather be dead then here." I instantly knew my words where a lie, as soon as they came out of my mouth. I looked a Toby. He looked different. His hair looked like it was _molded_ into the spikes I never saw him go without. His hair was black, and he was virtually only wearing a speedo and his red boots. _What had happened to him?_ I looked around the room, and sat down. I put my arm cannon away, and sighed. I would see where this went before I killed anybody.

"Star, you did die." I glared at her. Her hands where still raised in a position anyone would be able to recognize. She was surrendering to me. She knew she wouldn't be able to win if we got in a fight.

"I'm not stupid little girl. I died in an explosion that killed an entire city full of people. People look at it and think robots did it. I'm not stupid. It was the vice-president. He hated my parents bringing in the robots. He was the one who actually started the war here too. If your not careful history will repeat itself." I smiled evilly. Her eyes were wide and scared. That is where they should be.

Obviously this was more of a filler... XD But at least its something right? :DD Granted that means the next chapter will be longer, so be patient. :) -Star Atomu Saturday


	24. The Stains of Pain

_I was on YouTube a few minutes ago, looking for clips of Astro Boy that never aired in Amercia. When all of a sudden, Japanese Astro commercials. Now I can't speak Japanese to save my life. I can only say like 4 words total; Sit, Father, Idiot, Peach, Mother, and of course, Astro Boy. But I watched it anyway. Why I couldn't stop laughing, I don't know... I sadly don't own Astro. But you already knew that..._

**Chapter 23**

**The Stains of Pain**

**Star's POV**

She walked a little bit closer to me, and I shot her a threatening glare. I will attack her if needed be. It would be harder then most, since she looked almost exactly like Toby, but I could do it. Right? I wasn't sure. Toby used to be my best friend. Then again he was my only friend. Most people used to ignore me. I was attention starved. Just like he was. We understood no one else would understand what our lives where like. This little girl knew none of that. None of the troubles it took to even get here at all.

"What do you even know about me little girl? Do you know what it's like to have everyone but one person ignore you? Do you know what it's like to die? Do you even know what it's like to feel freedom, to think you have everything, and then end up finding out you never had it at all?" I spat at her, keeping my face neutral. No weakness. I lifted my head up, and towered over her. Having put fear and sympathy on her face, I grunted, satisfied.

"I don't know what that's like. But Astro does." She sounded way to sure of herself. He snorted.

"And where is this so called Astro? I don't see anyone else here but you, me, that guy, and Toby." One of the lab assistants ran out of the room, taking the hint.

"Toby is Astro, Star." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but I chose not to believe it. He was all I had, but Toby was Toby, and nobody else. No one could ever change that. Her saying that made me upset.

"Why are you lying to me, little girl? Are you looking for an early funeral?" I saw her face drop, and she looked down, defeated. I smiled evilly. Why she had chose to say that, I'll never know. I knew Toby then anybody else did. His mother died in childbirth (1) and his dad practically abandoned him. He tried to buy Toby, and Toby rebelled. On more then one occasion. What makes this little girl think she's so smart?

Did she die? I highly doubt it. She acts like a five year old. But she's not stupid either. So what makes her so special?

"I'm not lying. I was telling you the truth. Toby died right after you did. I can never understand what either one of you went through, but you don't have to be a jerk about it. I know you. Why do you have to go against everything you stand for?" She tilted her head to the side. The movement made her look like an innocent little girl. It made me sick.

All of a sudden some random girl, most likely around fifteen, burst through the door of the lab I was currently in. She looked like she was on a mission, and wouldn't stop for anything.

"My name is Sarah. I'm one of Star's friends. I heard about what happened, and wanted to see if I could help." She looked at me strangely, but her expression quickly changed. She walked over to me with her head held high. She had a smile on her face, that kind of creeped me out.

"And your reason for barging in here unannounced would be?" She gave me the weird look again. Like she was deciding whether to tell me or not. I glared at her, not even putting a dent in her smile.

"I'm here to fix you." She stated. I groaned. This was _not_ going to end well.

"And what's wrong with me?" I growled.

"Absolutely nothing I can't fix." She stated with a happy go lucky voice.

"Really? Then what's wrong with me at all?" I wanted answers. Toby would have spilled the beans by now. He caved in so easily when it came to telling me stuff. It was kind of amusing. I missed those days.

"Your brain, so I've heard. You've been hacked into, Star. I'm gonna fix the problem." I rolled my eyes. Again with this Star person. When will they realize that my name is Astrid? The only Star I knew was the blur of a girl that no longer exists.

"I have a lot of trouble believing you right now. One, because I don't know you, and two, because you can't just barge in here and think you can fix anything." I growled at her.

_I'm not sure how his mother died. That was just my guess. If someone finds out how she actually died, please let me know and I'll fix it. :)_

_Hey, guys! Sorry about not updating sooner. It was hard to find time to go on the computer. High School is a total pain in my butt! I have way to much homework at the moment. I had three projects just this week alone. :/ So that's why I didn't update. Anyway thank you to my reviewers! :DD Means a lot to me to have a nice review when I just finish my homework. :P- Star Atomu Saturday_


	25. Memories

_Thank you so much to my reviewers! :D I woke up to find three of them! :DD It's like a record! Totally made my day!_

_**GTOman25-** High School is evil. I am fully aware it take away my time to update this story. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you._

_**Wiz-witch in training-** Your reviews amused me. :) You have a point when you say that there are WAY to many names that start with the letter "A" in this series..._

_I sadly don't own Astro Boy. Because if I did, this would be on TV by now. :)_

**Chapter 24**

**Memories**

**Sarah's POV-**

Why was she fighting me? I was one of her best friends... "Star," I started. Her face got angry all over again. "Astrid," I tried again, this time she looked away. I walked over to her and she quickly brought out her arm cannon. The message she just gave me was loud and clear. Get any closer, and I won't hesitate to kill you. I took a step back and she lowered her arm, but didn't put it away. "Why don't you trust anyone?" I asked, knowing the question would make her upset.

"Why?" She retorted, her face screwing up in irritation. "My best and only friend died. I died, because no matter how hard we tried, no one would listen to us. People judge without getting to know us and assume since now I'm a robot that I have no feelings. But they don't know what its like to have every single thing you see or hear, go straight to your permanent memory. Do you know what it's like to get ripped apart limb from limb? And then having to remember it like it was yesterday? I know who killed me. I know he's still alive. I couldn't tell you where he is, but mark my words, I'll find him." I felt kind of bad for her. I didn't know what any of that was like. But I had more to worry about right now, other then her current happiness.

I didn't let the fact that I was sad for her show on my face though. I was smarter then that. Right now she was playing a game. She showed no emotion, and the way she was probably looking at this is, whoever shows emotion first is the weaker one.

"Star none of that matters right now." I stated indifferently. I didn't care about the past at th moment. Only the future.

"Yeah right, none of it matters. It does. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. It's sort of like fear. And happiness. No one denies their existence. But sometimes they question why it appears when it does..." She looked at Astro, and I saw her neutral face flicker. She was starting to get really upset at me.

**Astro's POV-**

It turns out, I was in a box. I hated boxes. They scared the crap out of me. Probably because Hamegg locked me in one, and kept shocking me. My circuits were fried, and I thought like Toby. I didn't tell him that though. He would freak out at me.

I was laying on Toby's bed and knew I was about to pass out. I had ignored the warning message last time, and passed out on Toby's bed. The time went a lot slower here though. Meaning that my internal clock was fast. My eyes were getting droopy, and I started yawning.

"Astro?" I ignored the noise, and looked through my music files. I selected something slow and peaceful. _**Early Shutdown?**_ My system apparently thought it wanted a nap. I ignored it and closed my eyes thinking of home...

**Toby's POV-**

"Astro?" I asked getting all up in his face. He didn't seem to notice. I pinched him, and he didn't notice. He was practically dead. I sighed, and ran out of the room. Astro liked to hog my bed apparently. But we were kind of like brothers in a way. We though a lot a like when it came to certain things... I stopped in front of mom's room. I didn't even bother knocking. Instead I just walked right in, and looked around. I had an idea. But I didn't know how well it would work. So the next best thing is to grab a box full of tools.

"Tobio?" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"How many times do I have to tell you mom? It's Toby..." Astro didn't make that mistake. Probably because he didn't like being called Tobio either. Yes, it was my birth name. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"What are you doing?" Mother was being so nosy...

"Getting my tools. I had accidentally left them in your room...?" She knew I was lying. These where her tools to fix her servants. My tools were taken away for building to many robots. We didn't have enough space for all of them. So most of them were deactivated and sent to the storage room. One that I didn't know the combination to. Mom's tools weren't as good as mine though. Mine were like dad's which meant she didn't really understand how to use them.

"If I give you your tools back do you promise not to make any new robots?" I automatically dropped her tools, and started nodding my head at a rather fast pace. She sighed and gave me a piece of paper. I took it happily and ran out of the room, forgetting about putting mom's tools back. I was in the lower levels of the castle in a matter of what felt like seconds.

"B86? This can't be the right cell, can it?" No one was ever locked in these cells. Except people that were rude to me or mom. But most people knew better then that. I'm easily offended which is why mom let me play all day long.

"_Voice command program running. Prince Toby's Hidden Safe is at the end of the hall and down another floor. First safe on the left side of the hall._" I didn't even think we had a voice command program. Maybe it only worked for certain people?

I followed the directions the program had given me. There was nothing down here but pictures. But it was so dark I could barely see them. I put my hand on the wall and gently knocked on it. I was surprised to find that it rang out with a metallic ding. I clawed it open, and was almost shocked when I saw how outdated the safe actually was.

"18-38-21-03-24-10" It dinged and opened by itself. I smiled when I found my tools. I grabbed them, and quickly closed the door of the safe. I ran up the stairs, and up to my bed room. No one was in the halls, which was kind of surprising. It was almost noon. The castle was normally be over flowing with newbies right now. What was so special about today? I put all but my screwdriver down as soon as I got through my door. I closed the door with my foot and ran over to my bed. I was going to see what made Astro so special... But as soon as the screwdriver got an inch away from his synthetic skin, he eyes started glowing.

"Unauthorized personal. Explain yourself." He said sitting up with amazing speed, knocking me off my feet.

"I'm going to fix you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Unacceptable." He roared in a voice anything but his own.

"And why not?" I asked innocently. He wouldn't have it. He was anything but happy.

"You are not in my 'Emergency Repairs' Protocol list. You are an unidentified human, not meant to be meddling with me." He vanished. I mean literally vanished in case you wondering. I stood up, and looked around. He had completely disappeared.

Astro's POV-

I took a sharp intake of breath and shot up. The searing pain all over my body was rather hard to ignore. Dr. O'Shay ran over to me, and shoved me back down. "Don't move. I don't even know how you can be awake right now..."

_Yes, I know what I just did. Cliff-hangers are evil... I know full well of that. But now we have Astro awake so it's all good. :) Anyway I'll see you all soon with the next chapter! :D- Star Atomu Saturday_


	26. Breaking the Rules

_Hey! I decided I was going to try to post two chapters on the same night... Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _But that is SO kind of you!_ Oh, yes. :) I know. Anyway, down to business! I don't own Astro Boy. But I **DO** own some of the characters in the story._

Chapter 25

Breaking the Rules

Star's POV-

Toby was alive? I turned around, and pushed the weird balding man away. He fell to the floor, and gave me a hurt look. I didn't care about him though. When I got to him, he looked at me. Confusion was clearly written all over his face. "Who am I?" His question threw me off. "Where am I?" He got into a more comfortable position on the table he was sitting on. "Who are you?" I had a feeling in my gut that was starting to make me sick. I backed away, but his response was to get up and come closer.

He wobbled dangerously, but he didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care. "Does anyone else hear barking?" He asked, almost tripping over his own two feet. Now that he mentioned it, I did hear barking. How odd. Most buildings like this couldn't have dogs.

"That dog just doesn't know when to stay away from you, huh, Astro?" The little girl asked laughing. We were both starring at her clueless. She got the message and shut up. She seemed to wither on the spot though.

The dog burst through the door and acted like it wanted us to follow it. Toby looked over at me with a questioning look. I wasn't much of a dog person (1). The little girl pushed me forward and I pointed my arm cannon at her. She instantly backed off again. "No unauthorized personal, if you please." I growled at her. If it was possible she withered even more then she had previously.

Toby shrugged and we followed the dog out of the laboratory. "I wonder where it's trying to take us..." He seemed to be talking to himself, as if making sure his ears still worked or something. I wanted to tell him it was annoying, but I got the feeling he would just look at me funny and question why.

The dog stopped every now and then to make sure we were still following. It was apparently very anxious to arrive at where ever it was taking us. He barked and then ran further ahead.

"Wait up will you!" I muttered, knowing the dog couldn't hear me. "Why am I even doing this again?"

**Hoshie's POV**

I never asked to be queen of my land. But ever since I got here, I have been. There weren't ever that many people in my kingdom. Just mainly children, all only staying for a short amount of time. The one thing that did surprise me was Toby. When he got here, he was laying in the dirt, all bruised. He honestly looked like someone had beaten him! There was a girl patching him up. I didn't recognize her. She didn't look like someone who had come from Metro City though. It was more of a formal outfit she was wearing, like my husband used to wear.

Because of this, I didn't think it was my son. So I let the girl put bandages on him, and didn't stop my daily walk. When I had come back the next day, he was still there, but the girl was gone. Meaning he was by himself. I still didn't go and talk to him though. On the third day he was gone. I had decided that it wasn't my son, but a boy that looked like he could have been. About a week later I saw the girl again. She was in the meadow picking flowers when I heard her scream and then a boy start laughing. When I got a closer look, she was giving him warning looks, and he was still laughing.

People have always said to me, that I was good with children. But these two seemed different. They were obviously the same in some ways, yet different in others.

"Toby! That was so mean!" The girl said with a serious look on her face. As I got closer to them, I noticed how much he looked like me. I had never gotten to know my child. I knew it was a boy, and I had insisted to my husband that if I had a son, that his name would be Tobio. Could this be my long lost child?

"Astrid, you are such a party pooper. Loosen up, will ya!" He said grinning. He was obviously happy with whatever he had done. "It won't kill you to have some fun every now and then. I mean picking flowers can't be that much fun can it?" He tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. Just like Bill used to give me when I would ask a bazaar question.

"You have to much fun." She retorted sticking her tongue out. He started laughing again. I decided that watching and observing was getting me no where. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Impossible!" He replied laughing even harder. I walked closer and I'm pretty sure I almost gave him a heart attack when I cleared my throat. He fell the the ground, and looked up at me confused. "Can I help you, miss?" He got up and dusted himself off.

"Would your name be Tobio Tenma?" I asked tilting my head waiting for an answer. He looked at the girl who shrugged.

"Yes... And you would be...?" I had completely forgotten to introduce myself!

"My name is Hoshie. I am the ruler of this land. And your mother." He was gaping at me. The girl started laughing, most likely at how ridiculous his face looked.

"Hoshie...? Doesn't really ring a bell... If you really are my mother, then how did you die, and what was dad's favorite piece of furniture in the house?" He asked, curios for an answer.

"Well I died giving birth to you." His face couldn't have been more shocked. "And your fathers favorite piece of furniture in the house was his desk. It was imported from Europe." He wiped the weirdness from his face, and all that was left was a smile.

That was four months ago. He came to me today looking for his tools. I had hesitated, but gave him the combination to his safe. Granted that meant we would have to change the combination, but that didn't matter.

"Master Hoshie!" My robot servant, Yuki, stated.

"Ah, yes. What would be the problem, Yuki?" I asked it politely.

"Master Toby has been talking mad ever since you gave him his tools!" I tilted my head, and got off of the bed where I had been working on a scrapbook of all of my visitors.

"Really? And what kind of nonsense has he been rambling on about now?" Normally I had my servants closely watch Toby. I still didn't know everything about him, and it was always interesting to hear what my robot's had to say.

"He keeps saying that Master Astro completely vanished!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Vanished you say? Well let me go and see what all the fuss is about." Yuki thanked me and rolled out of the room off to make lunch. Toby's room was rather close to mine, right next to Astro's. Behind the closed door I could hear Toby mumbling to himself. I couldn't tell weather he was awake or not though. "Tobio?" I asked knocking on the door. It cracked and he stuck his head out.

"Oh. It's just you. I was worried. Quick. Come in." He was acting rather strangely, and there wasn't any sign of Astro as far as I could see. But it wasn't possible for anyone to just get up and vanish, was it? I didn't think so. I walked into the room to find it a complete mess.

"And what in the world happened in here?" I asked confused. Toby always kept his room so clean and tidy.

"I had to look for Astro. But he wasn't here. He completely vanished into thin air!" He shouted throwing his arms up into the air.

"That's not possible." I said, shooting down his statement.

"But it is mom. I saw it."

"Well, I find that rather hard to believe." I felt my cat rub on my leg, trying to change the subject. It could tell I was about to lecture Toby. Tony didn't really seem to like that.

The heard running from down the hall, but didn't bother to look until it stopped. All of a sudden I found the door on the floor, and a girl holding a boys hand. "Get away from my nephew!" She hollered at me.

"Your nephew?" The girl seemed to think about it.

"Get away from my cousin!" She looked proud of herself. She didn't seem to be much older then Toby, who by now was trying to hide. Granted what he thought was hiding, wasn't exactly the smartest thing. The was under the covers of his bed, shaking, while mumbling to himself over and over again. The other door, that wasn't knocked down was opened, and the closed. There was a boy with blue glasses looking straight at me.

"Wassup." Was all he said, before he joined the other two teenagers.

"Who are you? And how did you get into the castle?" Astrid pushed the boy with the glasses aside.

"It was me, Queen Hoshie. They said they could help." She looked guilty. I shrugged and nodded. I honestly didn't care. It was just the fact that I didn't know them, that bothered me. I mean what kind of prince tries to hide in the covers of his bed, mumbling under his breath like a mad man?

"That's quite all right." I turned away from her to face the rest of the group. "And you would all be...?" I asked, questioning with my eyes why they were even here in the first place.

"Oh. Right. I'm Kitty and this is my husband Nolan." She said looking over at the boy wearing a black hoodie.

"I'm Jon." The boy with the blue glasses stated looking over at the bed. Tony started purring. That was never good. When a cat-dog purrs its normally fine. But he was rainbow, so it was completely different. He walked into the center of the room, and the whole room burst into a blinding white light. When I opened my eyes everyone, including Toby, was gone.

_(1) I really like dogs. I actually just got a puppy named Angel about four months ago. :) But I felt as though since Star's kind of evil, that she has sort of a "I hate the world" kind of attitude, if you get what I'm saying._

_Well that was the end of that chapter. :) Hope you guys are happy with the chapter. I know it's longer then it normally is. :P I figured I had to make it up to all of you somehow... :)- Star Atomu Saturday_


	27. The Outsider

_Well I'm updating sooner because of (1) Popular Demand and (2) I have a free minute. :) So yeah... If you have any questions inbox or review them to me. :) I promise to answer them as best as I can. So I don't own Astro... Well now that I took care of that, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D_

**Chapter 26**

**The Ousider**

**Danny's POV-**

I couldn't tell what was happening. It was obvious something was falling from the sky. It was also obvious that the light had to be coming from somewhere. I looked around further, but saw nothing. When I looked back up to where the falling thing was, I realized my mistake to late... Even if I did move, I would still be crushed.

**Toby's POV-**

I looked around. Everything had gone completely white, then just as suddenly it had appeared it vanished. I was sitting on the ground, unsure of exactly where I was. I could see Metro City glittering in the afternoon light, but other then that I was clueless. "How did we even get here?" I asked the group, standing up. Astrid shrugged and then noticed the city behind me.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. Unless I'm mistaken and can't tell you what my home city looks like..." She snorted. Tony came over and started licking my hand. I got down on my knees to pet him. "Did you bring us here?" I asked. Tony barked in response. "What a good boy!" I smiled. I could have some major fun here. This is where Astro probably was. Maybe that Star girl too. I wanted to meet her.

"Toby!" A girl yelled. "Keep up will ya! I want to know where your dog's taking us." I got up confused. But as the girl got closer, I realized who she was even talking to. She wasn't talking to me, like I had hoped, but to the boy behind her. Astro.

"So my name's Toby?" He asked. He was limping, making it hard to understand why he was even out at all. He looked like he was about to fall over. But the girl didn't seem to even care.

"No! Your name's Astro!" I hollered, knowing he heard me. When he looked at me however, he tripped and fell. I ran over to him, and tried to pick him up. Sadly I wasn't exactly the jock type, and fell on top of him. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She didn't seem to like that I was trying to help my doppleganger up.

"If he's Astro, does that make you Toby?" She asked. For a moment I thought I saw her eyes flash to a different color. Blue? But the color of her eyes wasn't the issue. There was a whooshing type sound, and then a mini earthquake. I heard a girl laughing and hoped it wasn't some crazy person, only out to get my brother or me.

"Well who started the party?" I had to admit the girl was pretty. She had flowing red hair, and was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a white undershirt underneath. Her black skinny jeans and dark gray boots went with it nicely. "My name is Valek." I tilted my head to the side as she walked over to Astrid. "Long time no see!" She said happily to her. I was confused, big time. Astrid looked over at me, and started laughing.

"She was one of the girls from Staropia, Toby. Relax." Tony seemed to smile with all that was going on.

"Relax?" How could I possibly relax? I died! Then apparently I was just brought back from the grave? I'm freaking out. This is anything but normal.

_A special thanks to my friends from school! :D_

_**Patty: Valek **_

_**Tony: the rainbow cat-dog**_

_**Amanda: Kitty**_

_**Jonathan: Jon**_

_All of the other charcters did not change their names... Like **Sarah and Nolan**. :) Thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon with the next chapter! :DD- Star Atomu Saturday_


	28. Deja Vu

_I have come to the conclusion that I will never take my new boots off. Why? Because they're RED. Just like Astro's. :) So now back to the point. I don't own Astro. Because we all know how awesome it would be if I (or you) onwed it. :) Best thing ever. :P_

**Chapter 27**

**Deja Vu**

**Astrid's POV**

I was standing behind Hoshie, trying to hide myself. I didn't like how creepy the girl looked. She seemed like she was someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill the person who upset her. Her eyes were blood red, and held nothing but hatred in them. But behind the hatred I could see her lonelyness and despair. She was upset about something, but it's hard to say what. I silently stepped back. Jon gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"You OK?" I nodded. "Who are you?" I closed my eyes, trying to think about what to tell him.

"My name is Astrid," I stated. He tilted his head to the side. "I'm from Staropia. You know, the city that exploded? That was three years ago..." I looked off the the right, trying to hide my sadness from him. He seemed to understand though, and refrained from saying anything else. I took another step back, and ran over to Toby. Astro was on his feet by now, and was looking around, trying to piece everything together.

"Your Astro. I'm Toby." He said, trying to convince Astro.

"Astro?" He asked pointing to himself, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of nothing but wonder. Toby nodded. "Toby?" he asked, pointing to Toby. Toby nodded again.

"Astrid." I stated simply. The girl walked over, and pushed me away.

"I'm Astrid." She stated, hatefully.

"Both Astrid?" Astro asked. Toby took Astro's hand, and pulled him away. I glared at the girl. If it wasn't for her eyes, and her outfit we could be twins.

"You're Star." Her eyes flashed blue, and momentarily stayed there.

"What happened?" She asked, frantically looking around, as if scared of something. Though what could scare a robot like her, I didn't know. I cocked my head to the side, and gave her a questioning look.

"You tell me."

**Star's POV-**

I could feel myself winning, beating my evil self. Everytime I got close, my eyes would flash back to thier normal color, blue. I trapped her in a corner, in my mind, hoping she wouldn't be able to break out.

"I can't remember. Anyway, I'm Star. Nice to meet you in person." I smiled. She gave the the weirdest look. "Sorry. Some one screwed with my programming. I had NOTHING to do with that. Well I guess in a way I did, but I had no control over it." She shrugged.

"So... I'm Star." I told Astro. "I'm also your sister." He smiled, and then did the most unexpected thing. He ran at me, and then gave me a tackle hug.

"I have a sister." He said to himself. Then he smiled at you. "I always wanted a sister." I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. Then I realized this wasn't really Astro talking. He was more of an innocent child, with none of the battle scars both him and me had. But sadly, I knew I would have to take that away from him. I inwardly groaned, but I outwardly smiled back. I didn't know how to tell him though.

"Yeah, you have a sister." I laughed, trying to make myself feel better.

**Tony's POV-**

I was pleased with myself. Everyone seemed happy. Toby wasn't freaking out anymore, and Jump was basically greeting everyone like dogs normally do; by licking them. But I felt out of place in this demension. I looked up at Hoshie to find her, looking about as uncomfortable as I felt. I nudged her leg, and she looked down at me. I half meowed half barked. She seemed to get the message though. She nodded, and I jumped up into her arms. Jump looked at me, pausing for a moment to bark a quickly goodbye in my direction, right before me and Hoshie left for home.

When I teleported us back, it felt weird. It had an empty feeling, that had never been there before.

_So that's the end of another chapter. If you do need help, keeping up with the story, review me your questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. :) Other then that, thanks for reading the chapter! :D -Star Atomu Saturday_


	29. Epilogue

_Sorry for not updating in forever. I know for a fact I hate it when people take almost FOREVER to update so I know where your coming from. So for that, I apologize. I totally get if you hate me. But in the mean time, why don't I explain myself. I've been LOADED with homework and barely have any time on the computer for anything other then school work. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Astro Boy. But I DO however own Star. Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 28**

**Epilogue**

**Star's POV**

I sighed, slightly hating myself on the inside. I knew what I was about to tell him was wrong, but it had to be done. For his own good. At least I hoped so. But if it all went bad there was nothing I could do. But like I said, it was necessary.

"Astro." I called, and his reaction was instantaneous. He was so loyal. He would probably be at my side in a heartbeat. But I pushed the though out of my head. "I have something to tell you." His eyes held nothing but curiosity, which made me want to rethink what I was about to say.

"Is something bothering you? Your eyes look upset..." He stated somewhat concerned. I couldn't help but smile. Even as innocent and naive he was, he could still read me like an open book.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I looked around, but found no one in the park. Mentally slapping myself I realized that everyone else had left about an hour ago. "Do you remember anything?" He shook his head. I slowly nodded, scared that I might accidentally scare him.

"Why?" He asked getting worried. "Did something bad happen?" I didn't know how to answer his question.

"You could say that..." I almost whispered. He scooted closer to me, like a beggar would to a low and dying flame.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me." I shot him a surprised look, taken aback by his statement. He was acting so... mature...

"No. Astro this is important. You need to know." He nodded and moved his hand as a way of silently saying _'take your time.'_ So ever so slowly I told about his life. From Tobio to where he was now. His eyes never left mine. Finally when I was finished he drop his eyes to his lap.

"This is all true?" He asked nervously, as if hearing his life being read from a book. I nodded.

"Astro, you've saved hundreds if not thousands of people. You're a hero. Even if they don't think so." I smiled. "My life wasn't exactly happy either. But look where I am now! I'm here with you! I don't even remember the last time was just talked. Things have been so hectic everywhere that we never had the time..." He shifted and turned to look at me.

"I'm glad I have an awesome sister like you!" He said smiling. I grinned.

"Me too, Astro!"

**Astrid**

I finally had Toby all to myself. And it wasn't in that prison of a dreamland either. It was my home. I smiled. He was currently holding my hand. Then he chuckled. I looked at him slightly confused. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that we have to start completely over. I don't know why, but I find that somewhat hilarious. Don't you? It's just you and me now. Well and of course Jump. Can't forget my dog." He stated smiling. How anyone couldn't just love this kid, I didn't know. But I smiled.

"It's just you and me now." I stated.

"Heck yeah it is. Now give me a hug."

_Well that's the end of it! :D I hope you enjoyed it! But I MIGHT be considering to add a sequel, but I haven't made up my mind yet. I'll let you all know if that happens though. Anyway thanks for everyone that reviewed and encouraged this! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have finished this at all. :) I owe you guys everything._

_A Pleasant Farewell, For Now,_

_Star Atomu Saturday_


End file.
